Crescent, Wind, and The Night
by Ichimaru Kyoshiro
Summary: Berawal dari ingatan saat malam bulan sabit, dan angin yang dingin. Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun kau menghindar, jika itu adalah takdirmu, percayalah. Maka cepat atau lambat, dia pasti kembali padamu. Akkr. REPOST dari ff yang dulu.


**Crescent, Wind, and The Night**

 **Anime :** Kuroko no Basket

 **Cast :** _(find it yourself)_

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 **Pair :** AkaKuro

 **Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Author :** Ichimaru Kyoshiro

" _ **Dia bagai malaikat. Begitu baik dan tidak pernah mendendam pada siapapun. Dapatkah dia kembali bersamaku, orang yang mencampakkannya bertahun-tahun ini?"**_

— **Akashi Seijuurou—**

 **.**

" _ **Tetsu tidak akan pernah membencimu Akashi. Tetsu sangat menyayangimu. Sejahat apapun kau padanya dulu. Berapa kalipun kau membuangnya."**_

— **Aomine Daiki—**

 **.**

" _ **Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi itu malaikat."**_

— **Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta—**

 **.**

" _ **Akashi…kun?"**_

— **Kuroko Tetsuya—**

 **.**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Crescent, Wind, and The Night © Koru Kyoshiro**

 **.**

 **Warn : alur terlalu cepat dan bolak balik (?), typo(s) bertebaran, OOC (?), ending gantung mungkin, dan berbagai kesalahan lain karena saya masih penulis amatiran. Maaf banget kalau feel-nya gak terlalu dapet *saya udah usaha*. Judul cerita gak nyambung, dst. And please DON'T flame.**

 **.**

 **Length : oneshot**

 **.**

 **Main character : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 **I won't waste another time or words, happy reading, reader!**

Malam itu dingin dan berangin agak kencang. Dedaunan di pohon bergemerisik. Bulan sabit memaparkan cahayanya yang agak redup dengan anggun. Sementara sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dan iris heterokrom itu tengah berdiri di sebelah jendela, menatap kosong. Sendu. Menerawang

"Tetsuya…" suara berat yang lirih itu terdengar, pemiliknya menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela dengan jarinya, "…maaf."

Angin berdesir makin kencang, seakan memperingati detik dimana pemuda absolute itu meruntuhkan gengsi dan harga dirinya sesaat. Dimana dia terlihat begitu rapuh. Butuh sandaran. Butuh kehangatan. Hanya dari satu orang. Orang yang tanpa ampun dia sakiti dan campakkan dulu, bertahun-tahun sebelum saat ini.

Orang yang begitu menyayanginya, tulus mencintainya tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

Dia sendiri adalah orang yang jahat, Akashi Seijuurou tahu pasti hal itu. Akashi orang yang arogan, keras, penuh intimidatif dan kharisma yang bisa menghancurkan siapapun yang menentangnya.

Dan sayangnya, 'dia'lah yang menentangnya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Membuat Akashi harus membunuh mati-matian perasaan itu dalam hatinya, dan menyingkirkan orang itu dengan dingin penuh sarkasme. Berulangkali Akashi harus melihat senyum, sorotan mata, gerak, dan ekspresinya yang samar itu menggambarkan betapa terlukanya orang itu. Cerminan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tapi sayangnya, Akashi tidak tahu kalau cinta itu masih terkubur dalam hatinya. Bangkit dalam kerinduan yang sangat pada sosok yang amat dicintainya itu. Sekarang, semuanya mungkin terlambat. Orang itu pasti sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, meninggalkan Akashi dalam kubangan lukanya yang lebih menganga dari sebelumnya.

Orang itu?

Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi menatap bulan sabit yang tengah menggantung indah diatas langit malam itu dengan tatapan getir. Sementara angin malam mulai kembali bertiup, menggerakkan surai merah darahnya. Dia masih berdiri tegak, menikmati dinginnya suhu malam itu, sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak membutuhkan pion yang tidak berguna sepertimu. Sekarang keluarlah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku."

Sosok pemuda berambut biru langit dengan wajah datar itu menatap Akashi. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada wajah itu kecuali kilas kecil matanya. Dia berharap—sangat—kalau Akashi akan menahannya.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah mimpi buruknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya membungkuk sopan, "Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatap punggung Kuroko yang berlalu dari kelasnya. Yang dilihatnya bukan punggung ringan seperti seseorang yang sudah lepas akan beban, Akashi malah melihat kalau beban di punggung Kuroko semakin berat. Seakan Kuroko sangat tersiksa dengan keputusan yang dipilihnya.

Sedatar apapun Kuroko, Akashi tetap bisa membaca perasaannya dengan jelas. Dan Akashi melihatnya sama jelasnya—Kuroko terluka. Akashi merasa sakit, sakit sekali. Namun dia hanya bisa diam, pikirannya mendadak kosong.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi melupakan sejenak berkas yang harus diurusnya. Ingatan itu sudah bertahun-tahun silam. Ingatan tentang pengunduran diri Kuroko saat SMP waktu umur mereka 14 tahun tidak hilang sampai sekarang seorang Akashi Seijuurou berusia 25 tahun.

Setelah mengundurkan diri, Kuroko menghilang selama enam bulan sisa waktu mereka—Kiseki no Sedai—di SMP. Dan Akashi baru tahu kabar Kuroko saat dia ikut penyisihan Inter High menuju Winter Cup. Sejak mendapat kabar Kuroko, Akashi tidak pernah melewatkan berita tentang tim yang memiliki pemain bayangan itu.

Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya memakai jersey Seirin, bercanda dengan riang, bahkan tertawa dengan rekan-rekannya di klub basket SMA Seirin, membuat Akashi merasa aneh. Marah, kecewa, tidak rela, sampai benci. Dia tidak suka melihat Kuroko tertawa bersama orang lain, dan saat bersama Akashi dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Akashi benci sekali. Marah. Dan saat itu dia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Seirin—bersama timnya, Rakuzan—di Final Winter Cup habis-habisan. Dia akan membuat rekan Kuroko Tetsuya menderita.

Akashi menatap ke jendela ruang kerjanya, menatap langit siang berwarna biru muda. Tak ada awan. Dan sosok Kuroko yang menangis sambil bersimpuh di hadapannya itu berkelebat menghujam otaknya. Menusuk hatinya. Menorehkan luka tak tampak. Perih. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat air mata itu tertumpah… karena Akashi Seijuurou sendiri.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Tetsuya. Hanya beginikah permainan basketmu yang kau junjung tinggi itu? Memalukan. Kau memang sudah benar-benar tidak berguna."

Akashi tidak tahu, darimana dia mendapatkan kalimat sekejam itu. Begitu saja terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Dari iris heterokromnya sendiri, Akashi dapat melihat tubuh Kuroko menegang, matanya membulat, dan mukanya berubah pucat—pias. Tubuh pemuda bersurai biru langit bergetar, lalu jatuh terlutut dihadapannya. Suara isakan terdengar sangat pelan.

Winter Cup baru saja usai, dan Rakuzan mengalahkan Seirin dengan jumlah skor telak dua kali lipat. Adanya keberadaan Kapten Kiseki no Sedai, tiga Uncrowned King, dan satu pemain bayangan baru—yang mampu menguasai dasar basket dengan sempurna jika tidak dapat memakai misdirection-nya—membuat Seirin bertekuk lutut, kalah. Bahkan keberadaan Kiyoshi, Kagami, dan Kuroko tidak bisa menahan mereka.

Tidak tahan melihat Kuroko begitu terluka dan sampai menangis karenanya dalam hati kecilnya, Akashi memutuskan berbalik dan meninggalkan Kuroko untuk bergabung bersama timnya. Hayama, Mibuchi, Mayuzumi, dan Nebuya.

"Kenapa…?" suara lirih Kuroko menusuk indra pendengaran Akashi, "Kenapa Akashi-kun jadi seperti ini? Kembalilah seperti dulu, Akashi-kun. Kembalilah. Kumohon."

Dari punggungnya, Akashi mendengarnya, sangat jelas.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Bahkan kalimat Kuroko saat akhir Winter Cup pertama mereka itu terngiang-ngiang jelas di kepala Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu meijit keningnya sesaat. "Apa yang kau maksud 'kembalilah seperti dulu' itu, Tetsuya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," gumam Akashi pelan.

Setelah Winter Cup usai, Akashi memutuskan semua yang berkaitan antara Kuroko dan dirinya. Akashi merasa dirinya semakin tersiksa tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sampai akhirnya, mereka lulus SMA dan masing-masing masuk kuliah untuk melangkah di jalannya masing-masing.

Akashi sendiri masuk fakultas hukum, dia juga mempelajari tentang politik, bisnis, dan ekonomi—dia akan melanjutkan perusahaan internasional terbesar milik ayahnya yang jatuh ke tangannya. Kise masuk jurusan penerbangan, model itu ingin menjadi pilot. Midorima masuk ke fakultas kedokteran karena cita-citanya ingin jadi dokter. Murasakibara menempa pendidikannya diluar negeri untuk menjadi seorang chef terkenal. Aomine masuk akademi kepolisian karena dia ingin jadi polisi. Dan Kuroko mengambil jurusan pendidikan, dia suka anak-anak dan ingin menjadi guru TK.

Kuroko, eh?

Akashi menghela nafas panjang sambil mengulas senyum getir yang entah keberapa sekian kalinya muncul di bibir tipis itu. Memikirkan Kuroko membuat jantungnya tertohok sempurna. Bersalah. Dia merasa amat bersalah. Bagaimana kabar pemuda manis berambut secerah langit musim panas itu? Bahagia kah? Sedih kah? Dendam kah?—

—atau membencinya kah?

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Akashi saat dua opsi terakhir itu terngiang di otaknya.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Tetsu sudah menjadi guru TK."

Akashi tersenyum miris. "Begitu kah?" ucapnya dengan nada ganjil.

Hari itu hari yang aneh di kantor yang dipimpin Akashi. Pertama, seorang polisi tinggi berkulit gelap dengan iris biru malam yang tajam datang ke kantornya. Setelah itu, seorang pilot berambut pirang dengan wajah teramat tampan dan tidak lupa anting di sebelah telinganya menyusul setelah polisi itu. Dan seorang dokter berambut hijau berkacamata ikut datang sambil membawa saputangan berwarna merah darah—yang diakuinya sebagai lucky itemnya hari itu. Tidak hanya mereka, masih ada satu lagi pria super tinggi yang adalah chef berambut ungu.

Mereka berempat awalnya ditolak bertemu dengan Akashi—karena tidak membuat janji, tapi mereka tetap berkeras. Akhirnya, mereka diperbolehkan setelah resepsionis menghubungi Akashi. Sementara si surai merah sama sekali tidak keberatan—atau bahkan tidak berniat untuk menghalangi teman-teman yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang, mereka ada di ruang kerja pribadi Akashi. Berkumpul di sofa, berhadapan dengan sang pemilik Emperor Eyes.

"Sampai kapan Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi seperti ini? Tidak ada langkah sama sekali untuk saling memulai," Kise menyahut setelah tanggapan Akashi atas penjelasan Aomine.

"Demi tuhan, nanodayo. Kalian berdua sangat konyol," tambah Midorima.

"Hanya karena Mido-chin jadian sama Taka-chin, tidak semudah itu bagi Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin," timpal Murasakibara.

"Jangan bawa-bawa anak itu, nanodayo. Ini masalah Akashi dan Kuroko," balas Midorima cuek. Mengabaikan tatapan memberengut milik raksasa ungu itu.

"Jadi, menurut kalian, aku harus melakukan… apa?" Akashi menatap keluar jendela, menatap langit. Pandangan menerawang.

"Eh?" keempat pemuda itu kompak terkaget-kaget. Mana mungkin Akashi yang absolute ini meminta pendapat mereka? Setahu mereka, Akashi selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"O, oi, Akashi. Bukannya kau yang paling tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk Tetsu?" Aomine balas bertanya, hati-hati.

"Yang terbaik untuknya belum tentu pilihanku," Akashi tersenyum—tidak, bukan mengintimidasi. Sendu, getir. "Aku sudah berulangkali melukainya—hanya karena keegoisanku seorang, dia pasti sangat membenciku," Akashi menarik nafas panjang, "Sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untukku."

"Akashicchi jangan begini-ssu, berhentilah menyiksa diri sendiri," keluh Kise, "Aku tidak suka melihat Akashicchi maupun Kurokocchi seperti ini-ssu."

"Tetsuya?" iris heterokrom itu bergulir pada Kise, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia masih memikirkanmu, nanodayo," Midorima yang menjawab, "Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak beralih pada yang lain. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, hanya kau yang dipikirkan Kuroko."

Akashi kembali menatap Midorima. Apa maksudnya? Bukannya Kuroko sudah punya orang lain yang menyayanginya? Si Kagami Taiga itu. Bohong besar kalau Kuroko tidak mengalihkan cintanya pada Kagami. Mustahil dia masih mencintai Akashi yang mencampakkannya selama sebelas tahun ini.

"Tetsu tidak akan pernah membencimu Akashi. Tetsu sangat menyayangimu. Sejahat apapun kau padanya dulu, berapa kalipun kau membuangnya," sambung Aomine, lalu seakan tahu pikiran Akashi, polisi berkulit gelap itu melanjutkan, "Dia hanya menganggap Kagami sebagai sahabat, walau tahu Kagami punya perasaan yang lain padanya. Tetsu juga sering menanyakan kabarmu."

"Huh?" Akashi tertegun menatap Aomine. Menanyakan kabarnya? Bagaimana—

"Tangan kanan Aka-chin itu Mayu-chin kan?" potong Murasakibara, "Tanya saja Mayu-chin. Dia tahu dan dialah yang selama ini memberi kabarmu pada Kuro-chin—walau jarang sih, soalnya Mayu-chin kan sibuk~ itu pun juga lewat email kok~."

"Chihiro?" ulang Akashi.

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Kuro-chin dan Mayu-chin jadi teman baik sejak Kuro-chin mencari buku untuk bahan pengajarannya pada anak-anak, dan ketemu Mayu-chin."

"Setidaknya, Akashicchi, kalau Akashicchi sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Kurokochhi, selesaikan semuanya sampai tuntas. Bertemulah dengan Kurokocchi dan bicaralah, kalian tidak bisa terus lari dari masalah-ssu," ucap Kise panjang lebar, "Tapi aku percaya, Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi masih bisa selama semuanya sudah lurus."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama terluka selama bertahun-tahun ini," tambah Aomine, "Tidak ada salahnya saling menyembuhkan."

"Aaa~ aku harus pergi sekarang, Chef asal Italia yang super menyebalkan itu menungguku. Padahal aku masih mau bicara sama Aka-chin," Murasakibara melirik jam dinding di ruang kantor private Akashi itu. Menggerutu.

"Pesawatku akan lepas landas satu jam lagi-ssu," keluh Kise, meraih mantelnya, "Aku juga harus balik sekarang."

"Aku juga ada jadwal operasi sore ini," Midorima berdiri sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "Ingat, Akashi. Kalian berdua harus baikan, nanodayo."

"Aku masih ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan, kuharap yang terbaik untuk kau dan Tetsu," Aomine menyusul Midorima sambil meraih jaketnya, "Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami."

Akashi mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis. Dia beruntung punya teman baik seperti mereka, walau sebelumnya ada selisih paham saat SMA—setidaknya sudah selesai dan mereka sangat perhatian. Sekarang, masalahnya tinggal satu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Menurut kalian," ucapan Akashi menghentikan gerakan keempat pemuda yang menuju pintu keluar. Iris heterokrom itu menatap Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima bergantian, "Apa Tetsuya mau memaafkanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini?"

Keempat pemuda itu berpandangan, lalu kompak tersenyum tulus dalam versi masing-masing pada Akashi. "Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi itu malaikat," keempatnya bersuara dalam satu waktu.

Akashi tertegun namun saat tahu maksudnya, dia kembali mengulas senyum, "Terima kasih."

Sepeninggal mereka berempat, Akashi kembali menyambangi jendela. Menatap langit berwarna biru langit—senada rambut dan mata Kuroko. Lalu bibirnya berucap pelan, sekana ragu, "Dia bagai malaikat. Begitu baik dan tidak pernah mendendam pada siapapun. Dapatkah dia kembali bersamaku, orang yang mencampakkannya bertahun-tahun ini?"

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi terus memikirkan ucapan rekan Kiseki no Sedai-nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Walau sudah disemangati mereka, Akashi belum berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Entah sejak kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou jadi sepengecut ini.

Sekarang Akashi berada di rumahnya di Kyoto, tepatnya didalam kamarnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang membongkar sesuatu. Entah apa yang menariknya untuk membongkar kembali kotak penyimpanan barang-barangnya saat SMP. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya harus melihat lebih teliti barang-barangnya. Itu kata hatinya.

Masih sama persis seperti yang diingatnya. Kemeja biru muda, jas lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana panjang hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam. Ada juga jersey dan baju basketnya saat dia masih aktif dalam klub basket SMP Teiko. Tas selempang Teiko masih tersimpan rapi di tempatnya.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Akashi meraih jas putih itu. Dan sebuah benda tipis berbahan kertas meluncur turun ke pangkuannya. Akashi mengernyit, dia tidak ingat pernah memasukkan kertas itu dalam lipatan jas seragamnya. Penasaran, dibukanya kertas yang selama entah berapa tahun tak tersentuh.

Untuk Akashi Seijuurou-kun.

Aku tahu, Akashi-kun mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk membaca surat bodoh ini. Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, Akashi-kun akan membacanya—entah aku harus menunggu berapa lama. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku ingin Akashi-kun membaca tulisan ini sampai tuntas.

Disini, aku ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada Akashi-kun. Tentang aku. Perasaanku.

Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau saat itu Akashi-kun menyadari keberadaanku. Aku yang 'tidak terlihat' bagi banyak orang. Aku merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berguna. Akashi-kun adalah orang pertama yang melihat kelemahanku sebagai kekuatan terbesarku.

Masih jelas dalam ingatanku, tentang Akashi-kun yang mengajak dan mengajariku main basket, Akashi-kun yang membawaku bergabung dengan klub basket hingga bertemu Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Kise-kun dan menjadi teman baikku. Akashi-kun saat itu begitu baik, ramah, dan perhatian. Membuat hatiku hangat. Aku sangat menyukai Akashi-kun saat itu.

Aku berkembang bersama Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya, menjadi lebih hebat dari sebelumnya dengan spesialis masing-masing. Tapi kenapa, Akashi-kun? Kerja tim yang saling percaya dan saling mengandalkan itu sangat cepat berganti. Semuanya jadi egois, lebih mengandalkan diri sendiri dibanding kepercayaan dan kerja sama. Lebih mementingkan kemenangan individual dibanding kemenangan bersama.

Kemana canda tawa dan kehangatan saat kita semua bermain bersama? Aku tahu menang itu penting, tapi haruskah dengan jalan begini, Akashi-kun? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Kalian semua berjalan di jalan yang berbeda denganku. Membuatku sendirian, kesepian. Aku tersiksa dengan semua itu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak suka filosofi kemenangan seperti itu. Menurutku Akashi-kun sangat berubah, tidak seperti dulu. Aku tidak suka Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya berubah seperti itu.

Lalu, Akashi-kun pasti tahu kan? Aku mengundurkan diri dan menghilang dari kalian, aku tidak hadir dalam upacara kelulusan, dan aku juga tidak mengatakan kemana aku melanjutkan SMA.

Aku ingin mencari kembali permainan basket yang kucintai, dan itu kutemukan di SMA Seirin. Mereka mencintai basket dari lubuk hati mereka, berusaha keras dengan mengandalkan teman dan saling percaya untuk meraih kemenangan bersama. Aku suka, Akashi-kun. Mereka membuatku tidak merasa sendirian, mereka menganggapku 'ada'. Mereka menganggapku sebagai bagian dari mereka, dan bukan hanya sebagai 'bayangan' yang harus berlindung dibalik sinar sang 'cahaya'.

Aku merindukan perasaan seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Mereka membuatku tertawa. Membuatku senang. Membuatku merasa hidup. Membuatku bahagia. Aku ingin kembali merasakan semua itu. Aku juga ingin mengembalikan kalian semua seperti semula, seperti sebelum Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya berubah.

Perjuanganku sementara ini berhasil. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, sampai Murasakibara-kun. Sampai aku tidak berhasil mengembalikanmu, Akashi-kun. Itu seperti pukulan telak, menamparku yang mungkin terlalu naif. Sampai kapanpun mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun.

Tidak, Akashi-kun. Yang membuatku begitu terpukul bukan kekalahan Tim Seirin terhadap Tim Rakuzan. Yang membuatku tersiksa adalah kegagalanku mengembalikan Akashi-kun seperti dulu. Aku ingin Akashi-kun kembali, seperti yang lainnya. Tersenyum, tertawa, saling mengerti dan percaya.

Aku gagal, Akashi-kun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun Akashi-kun, aku selalu menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu disini menunggumu kembali, Akashi-kun—walau mungkin itu sangat mustahil. Berapa lamapun, Akashi-kun. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menunggu, kalau perlu sampai aku mati.

Aku merindukanmu, Akashi Seijuurou-kun.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi perlu menahan cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Akashi perlu mengerahkan semua pengendalian dirinya agar dia tidak lepas kontrol. Sungguh, Akashi merasa dirinya sangat terkutuk sudah melukai malaikat itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang setulus Kuroko Tetsuya?

Lepas sudah, Akashi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Di malam yang dingin dengan bulan sabit yang berpendar lembut masih menggantung indah, angin malam bertiup memasuki jendela kamar. Akashi meruntuhkan harga diri dan egonya saat ini juga, tepat saat air mata itu turun menitik ke surat yang dipegangnya. Dada Akashi sesak, pergolakan emosi di jiwanya sangat menyiksa, membuat air matanya turun tak henti-henti. Sakit.

Setelah agak tenang, Akashi meremas surat itu lalu meraih ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang. Satu rencana beresiko muncul di otaknya—beresiko untuk melukai hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Satu orang yang bisa diandalkannya untuk mengawali rencananya hanya orang itu.

"Ya? Oh, hai, Akashi. Ada apa?" suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar.

Akashi menarik nafas berulangkali, untuk menenangkan hatinya. Bibirnya gemetar dari tadi. "Daiki, tolong cari secepatnya alamat baru…" Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, nama yang akan dia sebutkan benar-benar membutuhkan kendali penuh atas kontrol dirinya, "…Tetsuya."

"Hah, aku tahu kau akan memerintahkan ini padaku, Akashi. Hei, Ryou. Sini, ambilkan berkas diatas mejaku. Cepat, teme! Ah, ini dia, Akashi. Ingat baik-baik. …"

Akashi mencatat alamat yang diberikan Aomine padanya dengan cepat, segera mengingat dengan cepat alamat rumah yang diberikan polisi tegap berkulit gelap itu. Setelah memutus sambungan, Akashi mulai mempersiapkan segalanya.

Terutama mentalnya.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi menjejakkan kakinya di Tokyo, kota yang lama sudah tidak didatanginya. Dia sama sekali tidak lupa. Kuroko masih menetap di Tokyo, dan atas bantuan Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, dan Hayama, Akashi menemukan alamat dimana Kuroko mengajar.

Dari sinilah semuanya ditentukan. Akashi harus bersiap-siap mental. Karena jika penolakan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko, Akashi harus tahan dengan konsekuensinya—luka yang menganga lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Karena bagi Akashi, ini mungkin karma yang harus ditanggungnya karena mencampakkan Kuroko.

"Akashi!"

Pemuda beriris heterokrom itu menoleh, sesosok Midorima bergegas menyongsong kearahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru, terlihat dari mantel hitam tebal yang menutupi jas dokter putihnya. Midorima menarik nafas berulangkali sebelum menegakkan diri sambil berdeham.

"Kata Aomine, kau ke Tokyo untuk menemui Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

"Ya," balas Akashi datar, "Aku tidak butuh kau temani, Shintarou. Kau pasti masih sibuk dirumah sakit."

"Aku tahu, nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, dia merogoh sesuatu dalam mantelnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi, "Ini lucky item untuk Sagittarius jika ingin bertemu dengan Aquarius. Bawalah ini saat menemui Kuroko, nanodayo."

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengambil saputangan berwarna merah darah seperti rambutnya itu dan menyimpannya kesaku, "Terima kasih."

Midorima melirik arlojinya, "Astaga, aku harus kembali sekarang, nanodayo. Semoga berhasil, Akashi. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi cepatlah berbaikan."

Setelah itu Midorima langsung meninggalkan Akashi, sementara Akashi menatapnya datar. Midorima Shintarou itu masih tsundere seperti dulu—atau mungkin malah lebih parah. Apa maksudnya tidak peduli? Jika tidak peduli, buat apa Midorima capek-capek menemuinya di stasiun kereta saat Aomine mengabarkan kalau Akashi akan tiba di Tokyo untuk menemui Kuroko hari ini? Jarak antara rumah sakit tempat Midorima bekerja dan stasiun itu cukup jauh, kau tahu.

Akashi menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menetralisir rasa was-was yang bersarang dihatinya sejak menaiki kereta dari Kyoto tadi. Dia kembali menatap langit.

"Ini sama sekali bukan perintah, Tetsuya…"

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu sedang membawa buku-buku di pelukannya menuju salah satu kelas. Rambutnya yang berwarna icy blue itu bergerak terkena angin dan iris biru langit itu tampak berbinar. Kuroko Tetsuya suka anak-anak, dan itulah yang membuat dia memilih jadi guru TK.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san," sapa Kuroko saat membuka pintu geser kelas itu.

"Ohayou, Kuroko-sensei!" seru seisi kelas, bersemangat walau ada beberapa yang masih cadel. Gembira saat melihat guru berusia muda ini.

"Sensei! Mikoto nakal!" seru seorang bocah perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata kelabu berwarna abu-abu, berlindung dibalik kaki panjang Kuroko.

"Akiyama-kun?" Kuroko mengangkat alisnya, lalu berjongkok sambil membelai bocah perempuan itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Koru-chan, tidak baik menuduh temanmu seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tapi, sensei. Mikoto membuat Dhejiko nangis lagi. Sudah tahu Dhejiko takut sekali dengan hantu, masih saja ditakut-takuti!" cerita bocah bernama Koru itu kesal, dia menunjuk bocah perempuan lainnya yang berambut panjang dan mata berwarna hitam yang sedang menangis.

"Akiyama-kun, apa benar?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna ungu gelap itu. Dibelakang Mikoto, berdiri teman baiknya, Soushi—berambut hitam juga tapi dengan sepasang mata berwarna deep scarlett.

"Bo-bohong, sensei!" bantah Mikoto, gelagapan, "Aku cuma bercanda, keterlaluan sekali kan takut dengan hantu?"

"Benarkah itu, Ichimaru-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada Soushi.

"Bohong, sensei," jawab Soushi datar, "Akiyama benar-benar menakut-nakuti Yagami."

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah anak didiknya itu, "Akiyama-kun, itu sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika ada orang melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, bercanda dengan sesuatu yang membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati. Akiyama-kun tidak boleh begitu, ya? Jangan bohong."

Mikoto menunduk, "Gomen, Kuroko-sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa, nah, minta maaflah pada Yagami-san," suruh Kuroko lembut.

Mikoto dengan langkah canggung dan malu-malu mendekati anak perempuan manis yang sedang menangis itu. "Ma-maafkan aku, Yagami," kata Mikoto pelan.

Dhejiko menghentikan tangisnya sesaat lalu mengangguk, perlahan tersenyum. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Mikoto. Kuroko kembali tenang, dia lalu berpaling pada Koru. "Nah, Koru-san. Kau harus minta maaf pada Akiyama-kun," Kuroko mengacak-acak helaian rambut hitam Koru.

"Heehh?" Koru cengo, "Sensei! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?!"

"Karena kalian bertengkar," jawab Kuroko lugas, "Ayo, Koru-san."

Koru cemberut, dia akhirnya mendekati Mikoto. Bocah perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikoto, "Maaf karena kita bertengkar."

Mikoto menyambut uluran tangan Koru, seringai aneh muncul di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya dengan nada di riangkan.

Awalnya Koru tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di telapak tangannya. Wajah Koru berubah pias, pucat. "Huwaaa! Ulaaat!" teriaknya kaget, lalu menggeram marah pada Mikoto, "Mikoto!"

Mikoto nyengir, lalu dia kabur. Mereka berdua berkejaran, mengabaikan Dhejiko yang meminta mereka berdua berhenti. Sementara Soushi hanya menatap datar—tidak peduli.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, begitulah masalah yang harus dilihatnya jika berhadapan dengan anak TK. Tapi Kuroko menikmatinya, dia suka anak-anak. Kebahagian atas kepolosan mereka seakan menular pada Kuroko. Membuat beban hatinya sedikit ringan, setidaknya rasa sakit atas luka lama di hatinya agak berkurang.

"Kuroko-sensei, daijoubu?" tanya Soushi sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu tersentak dari lamunannya, dia lalu menatap kebawah. "Ah, Ichimaru-kun. Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kuroko. Menatap mata Soushi membuat Kuroko teringat tentang sepasang mata 'itu'.

Mata Akashi Seijuurou.

Bruk! Mikoto mendadak terhenti di ambang pintu kelas, diikuti Koru yang menubruk bahunya. Mereka berdua meringis kesakitan, lalu dua tangan kuat membantu kedua bocah itu berdiri. Sepasang mata violet dan sepasang mata abu-abu kelabu itu seakan tertegun melihat pemilik tangan yang membantu mereka berdiri tadi. Iris heterokrom yang tajam balas menatap mereka berdua.

"Kuroko Tetsuya… ada?" tanyanya.

"Ku-Kuroko-sensei? I-iya, ada…" Koru lebih dulu menguasai dirinya, dia masuk ke dalam kelas, membiarkan Mikoto yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Gadis kecil itu segera menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang bicara dengan Soushi. Dia menarik-narik ujung pakaian Kuroko tidak sabar, membuat yang ditarik agak bingung. "Ada apa, Koru-chan? Kenapa kau panik dan gelisah seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"I-itu, sensei! Didepan kelas ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan sensei!" kata Koru gelagapan saking gugupnya, "Dia tinggi sekali, Kuroko-sensei. Rambutnya merah. Dan matanya belang!"

DEG. Kuroko merasa _de javu_. Apa mungkin orang itu?

"Belang?" ulang Soushi.

"Iya!" balas Koru bersemangat, "Mata kanannya sama denganmu, Soushi. Sedang mata satunya warna kuning!"

"Huh?" Soushi melongo, "Seriusan?"

Saat Koru hendak membalas, Kuroko sudah menuju ke pintu keluar kelas. Koru tidak jadi menjawab, dia dan Soushi mengekor dibelakang guru mereka yang tampak sangat terburu-buru itu. Koru dan Soushi bergabung dengan Mikoto yang masih mematung, mereka berdua menatap guru mereka dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Tapi sayangnya, adegan mengintip ketiga bocah TK yang akan beranjak SD itu harus terhenti, ada guru lain menyuruh mereka masuk dan duduk manis dikelas. Guru itu menyuruh Akashi dan Kuroko berbicara di ruang lain, tepatnya ruang kelas yang kosong.

Mata Kuroko melebar, dia mematung seketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar, iris biru langitnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Akashi…kun?"

Pemilik surai merah itu tersenyum tulus, "Tadaima, Kuroko."

Pandangan Kuroko memburam, cairan bening menggenangi pelupuk mata Kuroko lalu menetes dan membentuk aliran kecil di kedua pipinya. Dada Kuroko sesak, perasaannya campur aduk. Bahagia. Senang. Tidak percaya. Berbaur jadi satu. Akashi kembali. Itu yang ada di pikiran Kuroko.

"O-okaerinasai… Akashi-kun," isak Kuroko pelan.

Akashi tersenyum samar, dia mengambil saputangan yang tadi diberikan Midorima, lalu perlahan menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi pucat pemuda manis itu. Tapi sayangnya, air mata Kuroko malah makin deras. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Akashi merengkuh tubuh rapuh Kuroko, mendekapnya erat. Seakan kalau dia melepasnya, Kuroko akan lenyap. Pemuda beriris heterokrom itu membenamkan wajahnya ke helaian rambut icy blue Kuroko, masih seperti dulu, beraroma vanilla. Akashi mendadak merasa rindu sekali. Dia tidak ingin melepas lengannya dari Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat, kau sudah lama sekali menungguku kan?" agak enggan, Akashi melepas pelukannya. Meremas bahu Kuroko, menatapnya lekat.

"Yang penting, Akashi-kun kembali. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup," Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, belum cukup," Akashi menggeleng, menangkap ekspresi bingung Kuroko. Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu melanjutkan sambil menatap Kuroko lembut. "Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Izinkan aku kembali membuka lembaran baru… bersamamu."

Kuroko mengangguk cepat, air matanya kembali mengalir dan bibirnya tersenyum manis, "Ha'i, Akashi-kun."

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

udah tamatkah ceritanya? Bonus omake dibawah!

 **OMAKE 1**

" **Surat Kuroko"**

"Mayuzumi-senpai."

Pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan iris mata kelabu itu berbalik, menatap sesosok pemuda yang setipe dengannya. Hawa keberadaan tipis, suka membaca buku, suka basket, ekspresi flat, tatapan mata blank, serta pengguna teknik misdirection. Bedanya, Mayuzumi Chihiro memakai jersey Rakuzan, dan anak itu memakai jersey Seirin.

"Ya?" tanya Mayuzumi datar.

"Bisa aku minta tolong pada senpai?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

Mayuzumi hanya menatapnya, lalu kembali membuka suara. "Tolong apa?"

Kuroko merogoh sesuatu dibalik jersey seragamnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan meletakkannya ke tangan Mayuzumi. "Tolong, jika senpai kerumah Akashi-kun, selipkan ini diantara seragamnya. Yang mana saja."

"Huh?" Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening mendengar permintaan itu, "Kenapa tidak kau serahkan langsung saja pada orangnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Akashi-kun sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi, dia akan membenciku. Lagipula, aku tidak mau dia membaca surat itu sekarang. Entah kapan."

Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah."

"Tolong, senpai. Arigatou gozaimasu," Kuroko membungkuk.

Mayuzumi hanya menatap punggung Kuroko yang perlahan menjauh. Sebelah tangannya memegang surat yang tadi diberikn Kuroko lalu menghela nafas. Cowok jangkung bermata abu-abu kelabu itu memasukkan surat tadi kedalam tasnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil."

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Hari itu, tim inti Rakuzan merencanakan diskusi sekaligus acara menginap dirumah Akashi untuk membahas soal pertandingan-pertandingan. Lantaran disekolah Akashi sibuk ini-itu, jadilah keempat anggota itu jarang bisa berdiskusi bersama. Mereka menginap selama dua hari. Hayama, Mibuchi, dan Nebuya satu kamar—lantaran kamar-kamar dirumah Akashi itu sangat besar dan luas. Sedangkan Mayuzumi sekamar dengan Akashi.

Alasan Akashi memilih Mayuzumi untuk sekamar dengannya, karena Power Forward bernomor punggung 5 itu satu-satunya yang lebih tenang dan kalem—tepatnya pendiam, sehingga tidak membuat Akashi jengkel. Jika Mibuchi, cowok 'cantik' itu akan menggodanya semalaman. Kalau Hayama, berisiknya hampir menandingi Kise dan cerobohnya minta ampun. Jika Nebuya, walau tidak banyak bicara, suaranya melebihi suara kereta dicampur suara mesin pesawat. Ngoroknya keras sekali.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Chihiro, buka pintunya," perintah Akashi saat Mayuzumi sudah siap membaca novel miliknya.

Masih sedatar triplek—walau jengkel setengah mati, Mayuzumi beranjak dari tepi ranjang lalu membuka pintu. Klek! Bruak! Mayuzumi oleng, hampir jatuh ditabrak Hayama, jika saja tangannya tidak bertumpu di dinding.

"Mau apa kalian disini? Sudah malam, cepat tidur sana," dengus Akashi.

"Reo-nee, nih… katanya dia ingin kumpul-kumpul denganmu, Akashi," Hayama menunjuk Mibuchi dengan jempolnya. Lalu cowok dengan senyum devilish yang mengekspos satu gigi taringnya itu nyengir kuda.

Mibuchi senyum-senyum cantik, "Sei-chan, aku mau lihat barang-barangmu waktu SMP, dong! Aku kepingin tau gimana kalian waktu SMP dan jadi anak Teiko!"

"Huh?" Hayama, Mayuzumi, dan Nebuya mendadak kompak cengo. Sepertinya mereka merasa Mibuchi-makin-lebay-deh.

Akashi hanya kalem-kalem saja, "Bongkar kotak disana."

"Yatta! Sankyu, Sei-chan!" sorak Mibuchi, segera menghampiri kotak yang dimaksud. Diikuti Hayama dan Nebuya yang mengekor penasaran. Sementara Akashi, kelihatan pasrah kamarnya akan diobrak-abrik—atau mungkin Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat melarang.

Mayuzumi tersadar, dia segera ikut mengobrak-abrik. Bukan barang-barang Akashi, tapi tasnya sendiri. Dia berharap tidak lupa surat yang diberikan Kuroko, mumpung ada kesempatan sekarang. Sedetik kemudian, bayangan Rakuzan itu menarik nafas lega saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu berbahan kertas.

"Mayu-chan, kau tidak ikut sini?" ajak Hayama.

Mayuzumi menoleh, "Baiklah."

"Kyaaah! Jadi ini Kiseki no Sedai waktu SMP? manisnyaaaa…!" pekik Mibuchi, matanya bling-bling, "Yang rambut merah ini Sei-chan kan? Sei-chan manis sekali…! AH! Ini Tetsucchan? Kalian semua sangat KAWAII!"

"Benar! Waaah~ Akashi seperti ini waktu SMP?" terkutuklah Mibuchi Reo yang mengkontaminasi dan menularkan penyakitnya pada Hayama Kotarou.

Mayuzumi menyelinap dengan surat dibalik tubuhnya. Dia mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan surat Kuroko—dan matanya tertumpuk pada jas seragam SMP Teiko milik Akashi, disana Mayuzumi menyelipkannya dengan hati-hati. Aman, soalnya Mibuchi sudah membongkar seragam itu dan masih asyik dengan album foto Kiseki no Sedai.

"Huff…" Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang, "Semoga dibaca nanti."

Misi selesai, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

.

Ada omake 2 lho~^^

 **OMAKE 2**

" **Pencarian Aomine Daiki"**

"Ryou… kopi… tolong…"

Aomine terlihat sangat kacau. Mejanya kacau, kertas bertebaran, campur aduk. Rambutnya kusut acak-acakan. Matanya seperti orang tidak tidur lima bulan. Singkatnya, polisi berbadan tegap dan berkulit gelap itu super berantakan hari ini.

Sakurai gemetaran lalu susah payah meletakkan secangkir kopi agar tidak tumpah di meja partner sekaligus atasannya itu, "Do-dozo… A-Aomine-san…"

Aomine menenggak kopi itu sampai tandas, efek kekurangan kafein gara-gara begadang penuh tadi malam di kantor. Sakurai cuma mematung, menunggu perintah dari Aomine. (Hei, sejak kapan Akashi menularkan sindrom penindasan pada Aomine?)

"Aomine-san, maaf, Aomine-san mengerjakan apa?" tanya Sakurai, takut-takut.

"Huh?" Aomine masih loading, efek insomnia rupanya berpengaruh pada kelemotannya yang tambah parah.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" yah, Sakurai mulai lagi. Itu sudah melegenda sejak SMA di Perguruan Touou dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Aomine menyerahkan cangkir yang sudah kosong itu pada Sakurai, "Aku hanya punya firasat Akashi akan memerintahkanku melakukan hal ini, jadi aku kerjakan lebih dulu."

"Eh?" Sakurai bengong. Pasalnya kan, Aomine itu raja termalas jika melakukan sesuatu—bahkan walau sudah disuruh. Jadi sejak kapan seorang Aomine Daiki mengerjakan sesuatu lebih dulu hanya berdasarkan firasat atas sesuatu yang belum terjadi?

Twitch! Dahi Aomine terlipat, perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidatnya. "Oi, Sakurai. Mukamu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Sumimasen!" Sakurai bungkuk-bungkuk lagi, "Memangnya Aomine-san mengerjakan apa? Aomine-san terlihat sangat serius."

"Ooh… ini? Aku cuma mencari alamat baru Tetsu," Aomine merapikan berkasnya secara acak, "Untungnya rumah Tetsu mungkin lebih mudah dicari dibandingkan orangnya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan Tetsu saat ini selain kenyataan kalau dia masih di Tokyo. Anak itu memang misterius."

"Jadi Akashi-san dan Kuroko-san masih belum?" Sakurai terperangah, "Tapi Aomine-san, kenapa Aomine-san mau? Bukannya Aomine-san sudah tidak terikat lagi."

Seketika Aomine tergelak, "Astaga, Ryou… kami masih terikat, kami sudah bersumpah sejak SMP, kami akan selalu ada satu sama lain—walau ada yang 'melanggar'. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?" Sakurai mengerjap-ngerjap, matanya melebar penasaran.

"Aku tidak suka Akashi dan Tetsu saling menggantung, aku tidak enak dan merasa terganggu—woy, siapa yang senang kalau sahabatmu seperti itu?" Aomine tersenyum.

Sakurai ikut tersenyum, "Kau orang yang baik, Aomine-san."

"Iyalah, memangnya aku sejahat preman?" gurau Aomine (Eh, DAKI. Kau kan emang preman, kerjaannya malak Sakurai Ryou mulu, kasian dong! #PLAK!), "Jangan bengong saja, cepat bantu aku, teme!"

"Huh? Bukannya Aomine-san sudah menemukan alamat Kuroko-san?"

"Belum, bodoh. Ternyata Tetsu dan rumahnya sama-sama susah dicari," Aomine nyengir.

Sakurai tertawa, "Baik, Aomine-san."

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Saat itu sedang santai—karena istirahat—di kantor kepolisian pusat. Suasana lengang, polisi yang lain ada yang mencari makanan atau minuman diluar. Hanya ada dua polisi yang masih ada dalam ruang. Aomine Daiki dan Sakurai Ryou. Aomine tidur di kursinya sementara Ryou masih mengerjakan laporan tentang kasus kemarin yang mereka berdua pecahkan.

Ponsel Aomine mendadak bergetar. Dengan malas, Aomine menjulurkan lengannya, mengambil ponsel diatas mejanya. Tanpa melihat, Aomine langsung menyapa dengan suara berat dan malas. "Ya?" Aomine kemudian sekilas melirik layar ponselnya, "Oh, hai, Akashi. Ada apa?"

"Daiki, tolong cari secepatnya alamat baru—" suara Akashi Seijuurou terdengar diseberang sana, agak bergetar. Entah karena sinyal atau memang suara Akashi dari telepon memang seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya, Aomine tersenyum. Dia tahu siapa yang akan disebut namanya oleh pemuda beriris heterokrom itu.

"—Tetsuya."

"Hah, aku tahu kau akan memerintahkan ini padaku, Akashi," Aomine menyeringai, dia lalu menoleh pada bawahannya, "Hei, Ryou. Sini, ambilkan berkas diatas mejaku. Cepat, teme!"

Masih gemetaran karena kaget, Sakurai buru-buru mengambil salah satu kertas yang bertuliskan alamat yang mereka selidiki minggu kemarin.

Aomine menyambutnya tidak sabar, "Ah, ini dia, Akashi. Ingat baik-baik. …"

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

Hosh… ada omake 3 lagi~ xD

 **OMAKE 3**

" **Dari Adik Mayuzumi Chihiro"**

Percaya tidak, Mayuzumi punya seorang adik? Adiknya itu perempuan dan punya selisih umur yang sangat jauh dengannya. Umur Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah menginjak angka 25 dan adiknya itu baru berusia 5 tahun. 20 tahun itu selisih yang sangat jauh kan? Sehingga adik Mayuzumi itu tampak seperti… anaknya?

Namanya Mayuzumi Koru.

Saat ini istirahat di kantor pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou, Mayuzumi yang adalah tangan kanan Akashi pamit pulang sebentar untuk menjemput adiknya dari TK, sebentar lagi adiknya itu akan menginjak tahun pertama sekolah dasar. Dengan mengendarai mobilnya, Mayuzumi melaju menuju sekolah adiknya yang merupakan daerah Tokyo.

Terlihat sesosok bocah perempuan berambut hitam lurus, sedikit melewati bahu, dengan mata kelabu yang sama persis dengan milik Mayuzumi berjalan bersama ketiga temannya yang sama-sama berambut hitam menuju gerbang. Dua laki-laki dan satunya perempuan. Mayuzumi mengenal ketiga teman baik adiknya itu. Yang matanya berwarna hitam—cewek—adalah Yagami Dhejiko. Laki-laki bermata ungu gelap itu Akiyama Mikoto. Dan yang satunya, dengan iris scarlett yang tajam itu bernama Ichimaru Soushi.

"Koru! Bola basketmu mana?"—Soushi.

"Eh? Bola?"—Koru.

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau bawa agar minta diajari sensei?"—Dhejiko.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai pikun ya? Masa bola saja lupa?"—Mikoto.

Mendadak, Mayuzumi Koru terhenti. Dia menarik tangan Soushi, "Temani aku kembali ke kelas!"

Soushi tidak berkutik, membiarkan dirinya diseret Koru. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang mendengus jengkel dan Dhejiko yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama kemudian, Koru kembali bersama Soushi sambil membawa sebuah bola oranye. Dia melambai sambil berteriak kearah sekolahnya.

"Matta ashita, Kuroko-sensei…!"

Mayuzumi yang mendengar teriakan adiknya langsung menegang, kupingnya tegak. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Yang diteriakkan adiknya itu benar-benar 'Kuroko' kan? Dan apa katanya tadi? Sensei?

"KAKAK!"

Belum puas Mayuzumi melanjutkan dugaan-dugaan lain dalam lamunannya, suara adiknya kembali menariknya kealam sadar. Bocah perempuan manis itu cemberut menatap Mayuzumi, tapi sungguh… itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Mayuzumi terlupa sesaat apa yang dipikirkannya. Tangannya terulur, mengacak helaian rambut hitam adiknya itu.

"Kak Chihiro kemana saja? Empat hari ini, Kak Kotarou dan Kak Reo saja yang bergantian menjemputku! Kakak menyebalkan! Padahal aku maunya dijemput kakak!"

Mayuzumi tersenyum samar, "Maaf, maaf. Sekarang kakak menjemputmu kan? Ayo pulang, Koru Sayang."

"Tidak mau, aku main kerumah Soushi saja," Koru masih cemberut, merajuk. Bagaimanapun dia masih anak-anak kan?

"Nanti kakak traktir minuman yang kamu suka," Mayuzumi melancarkan serangan lain.

Sepasang mata kelabu yang sama persis dengan Mayuzumi itu mendadak berbinar-binar. "Serius ya, Kak! Jangan bohong! Minggu kemarin kakak tidak sudah membolehkanku!"

 _Itu karena minggu lalu kamu kena flu_. Mayuzumi tersenyum, "Iya, kakak janji."

"Yay! Soushi, Mikoto, Dhejiko, aku duluan ya!" lambai Koru sambil menarik lengan Mayuzumi.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Di mobil, saat perjalanan pulang, Mayuzumi konsentrasi menyetir, sementara Koru asyik dengan vanilla shake yang dibelikan Mayuzumi. Bocah kecil itu memang mirip dengan seseorang, tapi siapa ya?

Kuroko Tetsuya!

Mayuzumi tersadar mengingat nama itu. Dia bisa menanyakan pada Koru, mungkin malaikat kecilnya ini tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang selama ini dicari Akashi. "Koru," panggil Mayuzumi, berusaha menjaga timing agar adiknya itu tidak tersedak.

"Ya, Kak?" Koru menoleh.

"Kamu kenal Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Mayuzumi to the point.

"Ah, Kuroko-sensei? Tentu saja! Dia baik sekali, Kak!" balas Koru riang.

"Orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Mayuzumi, "Ciri-cirinya."

Biar masih lima tahun, Koru termasuk cerdas untuk anak seumurnya. Dia menjawab ringkas, "Tinggi—tapi tidak setinggi kakak. Rambutnya berwarna biru langit dan matanya juga berwarna sama. Wajahnya seperti kakak—datar sekali, tapi kalau Kuroko-sensei tersenyum, Kuroko-sensei manis sekali. Dia juga suka vanilla shake, dan jago main basket. Bisa muncul mendadak seperti kakak, lho."

 _Pas_. Mayuzumi berbicara dalam hati. _Cocok dengan semua ciri-ciri Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Kakak? Kakak? Doushite? Kak Chihiro!"

Mayuzumi tersentak, "Eh, ada apa?"

"Kakak melamun," balas Koru, "Memangnya kenapa kakak menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Mayuzumi kalem, "Kamu tidak keberatan kalau ikut kakak ke kantor kan? Ada yang ingin kakak pertemukan denganmu?"

"Siapa? Kak Reo? Kak Kotarou?" tanya Koru bersemangat.

"Bukan," Mayuzumi menggeleng, "Tapi atasan kakak."

"Atasan Kak Chihiro?" Koru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Mayuzumi mengangguk.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Huh? Akashi tidak ada?"

"Ya," jawab Hayama, rambutnya sudah memanjang menyentuh tengkuk, tapi senyum jahil yang mengekspos sebelah gigi taringnya itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang—tidak berubah sama sekali, "Dia ada urusan sebentar ke Akita, dan akan pulang lima hari lagi. Memangnya kenapa, Mayu-chan?"

"Adikku," Mayuzumi menepuk puncak kepala Koru, "Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu."

"Tentang apa, Chiicchan?" tanya Mibuchi—dia malah sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya tingginya yang bertambah dan wajahnya yang makin terlihat dewasa.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Mayuzumi kalem.

"Ah, Tetsucchan…" Mibuchi tertawa, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah shock, "HAH?! Apa katamu, Chiicchan?!"

"Sudah kubilang, Kuroko Tetsuya," desis Mayuzumi.

"Hee… jadi Kocchan tahu Kuroko Tetsuya ya? Apa yang kau tahu, gadis manis?" Hayama berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan adik Mayuzumi itu, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Kuroko-sensei adalah guruku, Kak Kotarou. Guru TK-ku," jawab Koru riang.

Hayama tertegun. Mibuchi speechless. Mayuzumi blank.

"Ja-jadi, Mayu-chan. Kocchan ini… anak muridnya Kuroko?!" Hayama mencecar Mayuzumi.

"Buat apa susah-susah mencari? Ternyata penunjuknya dekat sekali!" Mibuchi menepuk kening.

"Kukira juga begitu," balas Mayuzumi, "Semua ciri-cirinya cocok."

"Hebat, Kocchan! Kau hebat!" Hayama berteriak senang, lalu menggendong bocah perempuan kecil berusia lima tahun itu.

"Kocchan!" teriak Mibuchi panik, susah sendiri karena panggilan Hayama dan Koru sama. Kocchan. "Jangan membuatnya jatuh!"

Hayama terkekeh, gigi taringnya kembali terekspos, "Kakak traktir vanilla shake ya? Oke? Terserah Kocchan mau sebanyak apa! Setuju!?"

"Setuju!" seru Koru riang.

Sementara itu, mendadak Mayuzumi masuk mode yandere. "Hayama, kalau adikku kena flu lagi, kau akan kubantai," kata Mayuzumi, dingin dan tajam. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan. Kalau-melanggar-akan-ku-ignite-pass-kai-tepat-ke-wajahmu.

"I-iya, jangan khawatir, Mayu-chan," balas Hayama. Mendadak berkeringat dingin. "Jadi," Hayama normal kembali, "Kita tinggal memberitahukan alamat TK Kocchan pada Akashi, biarkan dia menemui Kuroko di tempat Kuroko mengajar."

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

Hosh, ini yang terakhir, OMAKE yang keEMPAT!

 **OMAKE 4 (last)**

" **Happy Ending For All"**

Lengkapnya ada sepuluh pasang mata dengan warna berbeda-beda menatap kearah kelas tempat Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi. Ada iris emerad yang dibingkai kacamata, ada iris sejernih kelereng yang tengah nyengir kuda, ada iris topaz yang hendak melonjak-lonjak saking senangnya, ada iris violet yang menatap bosan sambil memakan snacknya, ada iris merah marun yang dinaungi alis cabang, ada iris hijau muda dengan sebelah kiri matanya tertutup rambut, ada sepasang mata violet yang tadi terus tebar senyum, ada iris berwarna hitam pekat yang tadi terus cengar-cengir, dan ada iris abu-abu yang menatap blank.

Walau eskpresi mereka semua berbeda-beda, tapi dalam hati mereka ada satu yang sama. Lega. Akhirnya, masalah Akashi dan Kuroko tuntas.

"Ayo pergi sekarang, nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan pribadi mereka. Yang penting semuanya sudah selesai, nanodayo."

"Khukhukhu… Shin-chan, sejak kapan jadi bijak begitu?" ejek Takao.

"Diamlah, Bakao."

"Selamat, Tetsu. Nah, Kise, cepatlah," seringai Aomine sambil menyeret Kise yang meronta, mulut pilot berambut pirang itu diplester dari lakban yang kebetulan dibawa Hayama, dan kebetulan Mayuzumi memintanya untuk memplester mulut Hayama yang sama berisiknya dengan Kise.

Sementara itu, Kise bergumam tidak jelas. Agar tahu, biar author terjemahkan. "Selamat Akashicchi, Kurokocchi! Aku juga ingin memeluk kalian berdua-ssu! AHOminecchi! Lepaskan aku-ssu!"

"Kalian mau balik ke Kyoto?" tanya Himuro pada ketiga mantan pemain inti Rakuzan itu.

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Mibuchi tersenyum. Hayama yang menyahut riang, "Tentu saja!"

"Muro-chin, ayo kita balik~ kueku menunggu~" rengek Murasakibara.

"Ya, ya… kita balik sekarang. Oke?" Himuro tersenyum, "Daah, semuanya. Sampai bertemu nanti."

"Aku juga akan balik ke Amerika sore ini," tandas Kagami, "Aaahhh… akhirnya aku lega juga. Akhirnya Akashi dan Kuroko baikan, kukira—"

"Kau kira apa, Kagami Taiga? Dan kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini? Kalian membuntutiku?"

Sepuluh orang yang ada disana mematung seketika mendengar suara itu mereka bersitatap, saling berbicara dengan tatapan mata yang semua artinya sama. Ups-kayaknya-kita-semua-ketahuan-deh.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Mayuzumi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, Mibuchi-senpai, domo," sapa Kuroko, seperti mengabsen, dia menyusul dari belakang Akashi, "Ada apa kalian kesini?"

SHOOT! Matilah mereka.

"Kalian mengintip?"

Berawal dari ingatan saat malam bulan sabit, dan angin yang dingin. Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun kau menghindar, jika itu adalah takdirmu, percayalah. Maka cepat atau lambat, dia pasti kembali padamu.

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

.

 **OKE INI ADALAH RE-POST YANG SUDAH MARU EDIT! MAKASIH BANYAK buat** **Reisuke Celestine** **yang udah bilangin kalo banyak kata yang hilang. Bukan banyak, Reisuke-san. TAPI BANYAK BANGET MALAH JADINYA ANEH DAN GAJE AHAHAHAAH #SLAP aduh Maru jadi malu sempet mem-post cerita dengan ketikan hancur yang memalukan ini huhu T,T *pundung***

 **YOSHA ARIGATOU UDAH MAMPIR~**

 **Crescent, Wind, and The Night**

 **Anime :** Kuroko no Basket

 **Cast :** _(find it yourself)_

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 **Pair :** AkaKuro

 **Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Author :** Ichimaru Kyoshiro

" _ **Dia bagai malaikat. Begitu baik dan tidak pernah mendendam pada siapapun. Dapatkah dia kembali bersamaku, orang yang mencampakkannya bertahun-tahun ini?"**_

— **Akashi Seijuurou—**

 **.**

" _ **Tetsu tidak akan pernah membencimu Akashi. Tetsu sangat menyayangimu. Sejahat apapun kau padanya dulu. Berapa kalipun kau membuangnya."**_

— **Aomine Daiki—**

 **.**

" _ **Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi itu malaikat."**_

— **Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta—**

 **.**

" _ **Akashi…kun?"**_

— **Kuroko Tetsuya—**

 **.**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Crescent, Wind, and The Night © Koru Kyoshiro**

 **.**

 **Warn : alur terlalu cepat dan bolak balik (?), typo(s) bertebaran, OOC (?), ending gantung mungkin, dan berbagai kesalahan lain karena saya masih penulis amatiran. Maaf banget kalau feel-nya gak terlalu dapet *saya udah usaha*. Judul cerita gak nyambung, dst. And please DON'T flame.**

 **.**

 **Length : oneshot**

 **.**

 **Main character : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 **I won't waste another time or words, happy reading, reader!**

Malam itu dingin dan berangin agak kencang. Dedaunan di pohon bergemerisik. Bulan sabit memaparkan cahayanya yang agak redup dengan anggun. Sementara sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dan iris heterokrom itu tengah berdiri di sebelah jendela, menatap kosong. Sendu. Menerawang

"Tetsuya…" suara berat yang lirih itu terdengar, pemiliknya menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela dengan jarinya, "…maaf."

Angin berdesir makin kencang, seakan memperingati detik dimana pemuda absolute itu meruntuhkan gengsi dan harga dirinya sesaat. Dimana dia terlihat begitu rapuh. Butuh sandaran. Butuh kehangatan. Hanya dari satu orang. Orang yang tanpa ampun dia sakiti dan campakkan dulu, bertahun-tahun sebelum saat ini.

Orang yang begitu menyayanginya, tulus mencintainya tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

Dia sendiri adalah orang yang jahat, Akashi Seijuurou tahu pasti hal itu. Akashi orang yang arogan, keras, penuh intimidatif dan kharisma yang bisa menghancurkan siapapun yang menentangnya.

Dan sayangnya, 'dia'lah yang menentangnya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Membuat Akashi harus membunuh mati-matian perasaan itu dalam hatinya, dan menyingkirkan orang itu dengan dingin penuh sarkasme. Berulangkali Akashi harus melihat senyum, sorotan mata, gerak, dan ekspresinya yang samar itu menggambarkan betapa terlukanya orang itu. Cerminan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tapi sayangnya, Akashi tidak tahu kalau cinta itu masih terkubur dalam hatinya. Bangkit dalam kerinduan yang sangat pada sosok yang amat dicintainya itu. Sekarang, semuanya mungkin terlambat. Orang itu pasti sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, meninggalkan Akashi dalam kubangan lukanya yang lebih menganga dari sebelumnya.

Orang itu?

Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi menatap bulan sabit yang tengah menggantung indah diatas langit malam itu dengan tatapan getir. Sementara angin malam mulai kembali bertiup, menggerakkan surai merah darahnya. Dia masih berdiri tegak, menikmati dinginnya suhu malam itu, sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak membutuhkan pion yang tidak berguna sepertimu. Sekarang keluarlah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku."

Sosok pemuda berambut biru langit dengan wajah datar itu menatap Akashi. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada wajah itu kecuali kilas kecil matanya. Dia berharap—sangat—kalau Akashi akan menahannya.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah mimpi buruknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya membungkuk sopan, "Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatap punggung Kuroko yang berlalu dari kelasnya. Yang dilihatnya bukan punggung ringan seperti seseorang yang sudah lepas akan beban, Akashi malah melihat kalau beban di punggung Kuroko semakin berat. Seakan Kuroko sangat tersiksa dengan keputusan yang dipilihnya.

Sedatar apapun Kuroko, Akashi tetap bisa membaca perasaannya dengan jelas. Dan Akashi melihatnya sama jelasnya—Kuroko terluka. Akashi merasa sakit, sakit sekali. Namun dia hanya bisa diam, pikirannya mendadak kosong.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi melupakan sejenak berkas yang harus diurusnya. Ingatan itu sudah bertahun-tahun silam. Ingatan tentang pengunduran diri Kuroko saat SMP waktu umur mereka 14 tahun tidak hilang sampai sekarang seorang Akashi Seijuurou berusia 25 tahun.

Setelah mengundurkan diri, Kuroko menghilang selama enam bulan sisa waktu mereka—Kiseki no Sedai—di SMP. Dan Akashi baru tahu kabar Kuroko saat dia ikut penyisihan Inter High menuju Winter Cup. Sejak mendapat kabar Kuroko, Akashi tidak pernah melewatkan berita tentang tim yang memiliki pemain bayangan itu.

Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya memakai jersey Seirin, bercanda dengan riang, bahkan tertawa dengan rekan-rekannya di klub basket SMA Seirin, membuat Akashi merasa aneh. Marah, kecewa, tidak rela, sampai benci. Dia tidak suka melihat Kuroko tertawa bersama orang lain, dan saat bersama Akashi dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Akashi benci sekali. Marah. Dan saat itu dia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Seirin—bersama timnya, Rakuzan—di Final Winter Cup habis-habisan. Dia akan membuat rekan Kuroko Tetsuya menderita.

Akashi menatap ke jendela ruang kerjanya, menatap langit siang berwarna biru muda. Tak ada awan. Dan sosok Kuroko yang menangis sambil bersimpuh di hadapannya itu berkelebat menghujam otaknya. Menusuk hatinya. Menorehkan luka tak tampak. Perih. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat air mata itu tertumpah… karena Akashi Seijuurou sendiri.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Tetsuya. Hanya beginikah permainan basketmu yang kau junjung tinggi itu? Memalukan. Kau memang sudah benar-benar tidak berguna."

Akashi tidak tahu, darimana dia mendapatkan kalimat sekejam itu. Begitu saja terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Dari iris heterokromnya sendiri, Akashi dapat melihat tubuh Kuroko menegang, matanya membulat, dan mukanya berubah pucat—pias. Tubuh pemuda bersurai biru langit bergetar, lalu jatuh terlutut dihadapannya. Suara isakan terdengar sangat pelan.

Winter Cup baru saja usai, dan Rakuzan mengalahkan Seirin dengan jumlah skor telak dua kali lipat. Adanya keberadaan Kapten Kiseki no Sedai, tiga Uncrowned King, dan satu pemain bayangan baru—yang mampu menguasai dasar basket dengan sempurna jika tidak dapat memakai misdirection-nya—membuat Seirin bertekuk lutut, kalah. Bahkan keberadaan Kiyoshi, Kagami, dan Kuroko tidak bisa menahan mereka.

Tidak tahan melihat Kuroko begitu terluka dan sampai menangis karenanya dalam hati kecilnya, Akashi memutuskan berbalik dan meninggalkan Kuroko untuk bergabung bersama timnya. Hayama, Mibuchi, Mayuzumi, dan Nebuya.

"Kenapa…?" suara lirih Kuroko menusuk indra pendengaran Akashi, "Kenapa Akashi-kun jadi seperti ini? Kembalilah seperti dulu, Akashi-kun. Kembalilah. Kumohon."

Dari punggungnya, Akashi mendengarnya, sangat jelas.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Bahkan kalimat Kuroko saat akhir Winter Cup pertama mereka itu terngiang-ngiang jelas di kepala Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu meijit keningnya sesaat. "Apa yang kau maksud 'kembalilah seperti dulu' itu, Tetsuya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," gumam Akashi pelan.

Setelah Winter Cup usai, Akashi memutuskan semua yang berkaitan antara Kuroko dan dirinya. Akashi merasa dirinya semakin tersiksa tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sampai akhirnya, mereka lulus SMA dan masing-masing masuk kuliah untuk melangkah di jalannya masing-masing.

Akashi sendiri masuk fakultas hukum, dia juga mempelajari tentang politik, bisnis, dan ekonomi—dia akan melanjutkan perusahaan internasional terbesar milik ayahnya yang jatuh ke tangannya. Kise masuk jurusan penerbangan, model itu ingin menjadi pilot. Midorima masuk ke fakultas kedokteran karena cita-citanya ingin jadi dokter. Murasakibara menempa pendidikannya diluar negeri untuk menjadi seorang chef terkenal. Aomine masuk akademi kepolisian karena dia ingin jadi polisi. Dan Kuroko mengambil jurusan pendidikan, dia suka anak-anak dan ingin menjadi guru TK.

Kuroko, eh?

Akashi menghela nafas panjang sambil mengulas senyum getir yang entah keberapa sekian kalinya muncul di bibir tipis itu. Memikirkan Kuroko membuat jantungnya tertohok sempurna. Bersalah. Dia merasa amat bersalah. Bagaimana kabar pemuda manis berambut secerah langit musim panas itu? Bahagia kah? Sedih kah? Dendam kah?—

—atau membencinya kah?

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Akashi saat dua opsi terakhir itu terngiang di otaknya.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Tetsu sudah menjadi guru TK."

Akashi tersenyum miris. "Begitu kah?" ucapnya dengan nada ganjil.

Hari itu hari yang aneh di kantor yang dipimpin Akashi. Pertama, seorang polisi tinggi berkulit gelap dengan iris biru malam yang tajam datang ke kantornya. Setelah itu, seorang pilot berambut pirang dengan wajah teramat tampan dan tidak lupa anting di sebelah telinganya menyusul setelah polisi itu. Dan seorang dokter berambut hijau berkacamata ikut datang sambil membawa saputangan berwarna merah darah—yang diakuinya sebagai lucky itemnya hari itu. Tidak hanya mereka, masih ada satu lagi pria super tinggi yang adalah chef berambut ungu.

Mereka berempat awalnya ditolak bertemu dengan Akashi—karena tidak membuat janji, tapi mereka tetap berkeras. Akhirnya, mereka diperbolehkan setelah resepsionis menghubungi Akashi. Sementara si surai merah sama sekali tidak keberatan—atau bahkan tidak berniat untuk menghalangi teman-teman yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang, mereka ada di ruang kerja pribadi Akashi. Berkumpul di sofa, berhadapan dengan sang pemilik Emperor Eyes.

"Sampai kapan Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi seperti ini? Tidak ada langkah sama sekali untuk saling memulai," Kise menyahut setelah tanggapan Akashi atas penjelasan Aomine.

"Demi tuhan, nanodayo. Kalian berdua sangat konyol," tambah Midorima.

"Hanya karena Mido-chin jadian sama Taka-chin, tidak semudah itu bagi Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin," timpal Murasakibara.

"Jangan bawa-bawa anak itu, nanodayo. Ini masalah Akashi dan Kuroko," balas Midorima cuek. Mengabaikan tatapan memberengut milik raksasa ungu itu.

"Jadi, menurut kalian, aku harus melakukan… apa?" Akashi menatap keluar jendela, menatap langit. Pandangan menerawang.

"Eh?" keempat pemuda itu kompak terkaget-kaget. Mana mungkin Akashi yang absolute ini meminta pendapat mereka? Setahu mereka, Akashi selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"O, oi, Akashi. Bukannya kau yang paling tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk Tetsu?" Aomine balas bertanya, hati-hati.

"Yang terbaik untuknya belum tentu pilihanku," Akashi tersenyum—tidak, bukan mengintimidasi. Sendu, getir. "Aku sudah berulangkali melukainya—hanya karena keegoisanku seorang, dia pasti sangat membenciku," Akashi menarik nafas panjang, "Sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untukku."

"Akashicchi jangan begini-ssu, berhentilah menyiksa diri sendiri," keluh Kise, "Aku tidak suka melihat Akashicchi maupun Kurokocchi seperti ini-ssu."

"Tetsuya?" iris heterokrom itu bergulir pada Kise, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia masih memikirkanmu, nanodayo," Midorima yang menjawab, "Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak beralih pada yang lain. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, hanya kau yang dipikirkan Kuroko."

Akashi kembali menatap Midorima. Apa maksudnya? Bukannya Kuroko sudah punya orang lain yang menyayanginya? Si Kagami Taiga itu. Bohong besar kalau Kuroko tidak mengalihkan cintanya pada Kagami. Mustahil dia masih mencintai Akashi yang mencampakkannya selama sebelas tahun ini.

"Tetsu tidak akan pernah membencimu Akashi. Tetsu sangat menyayangimu. Sejahat apapun kau padanya dulu, berapa kalipun kau membuangnya," sambung Aomine, lalu seakan tahu pikiran Akashi, polisi berkulit gelap itu melanjutkan, "Dia hanya menganggap Kagami sebagai sahabat, walau tahu Kagami punya perasaan yang lain padanya. Tetsu juga sering menanyakan kabarmu."

"Huh?" Akashi tertegun menatap Aomine. Menanyakan kabarnya? Bagaimana—

"Tangan kanan Aka-chin itu Mayu-chin kan?" potong Murasakibara, "Tanya saja Mayu-chin. Dia tahu dan dialah yang selama ini memberi kabarmu pada Kuro-chin—walau jarang sih, soalnya Mayu-chin kan sibuk~ itu pun juga lewat email kok~."

"Chihiro?" ulang Akashi.

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Kuro-chin dan Mayu-chin jadi teman baik sejak Kuro-chin mencari buku untuk bahan pengajarannya pada anak-anak, dan ketemu Mayu-chin."

"Setidaknya, Akashicchi, kalau Akashicchi sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Kurokochhi, selesaikan semuanya sampai tuntas. Bertemulah dengan Kurokocchi dan bicaralah, kalian tidak bisa terus lari dari masalah-ssu," ucap Kise panjang lebar, "Tapi aku percaya, Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi masih bisa selama semuanya sudah lurus."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama terluka selama bertahun-tahun ini," tambah Aomine, "Tidak ada salahnya saling menyembuhkan."

"Aaa~ aku harus pergi sekarang, Chef asal Italia yang super menyebalkan itu menungguku. Padahal aku masih mau bicara sama Aka-chin," Murasakibara melirik jam dinding di ruang kantor private Akashi itu. Menggerutu.

"Pesawatku akan lepas landas satu jam lagi-ssu," keluh Kise, meraih mantelnya, "Aku juga harus balik sekarang."

"Aku juga ada jadwal operasi sore ini," Midorima berdiri sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "Ingat, Akashi. Kalian berdua harus baikan, nanodayo."

"Aku masih ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan, kuharap yang terbaik untuk kau dan Tetsu," Aomine menyusul Midorima sambil meraih jaketnya, "Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami."

Akashi mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis. Dia beruntung punya teman baik seperti mereka, walau sebelumnya ada selisih paham saat SMA—setidaknya sudah selesai dan mereka sangat perhatian. Sekarang, masalahnya tinggal satu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Menurut kalian," ucapan Akashi menghentikan gerakan keempat pemuda yang menuju pintu keluar. Iris heterokrom itu menatap Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima bergantian, "Apa Tetsuya mau memaafkanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini?"

Keempat pemuda itu berpandangan, lalu kompak tersenyum tulus dalam versi masing-masing pada Akashi. "Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi itu malaikat," keempatnya bersuara dalam satu waktu.

Akashi tertegun namun saat tahu maksudnya, dia kembali mengulas senyum, "Terima kasih."

Sepeninggal mereka berempat, Akashi kembali menyambangi jendela. Menatap langit berwarna biru langit—senada rambut dan mata Kuroko. Lalu bibirnya berucap pelan, sekana ragu, "Dia bagai malaikat. Begitu baik dan tidak pernah mendendam pada siapapun. Dapatkah dia kembali bersamaku, orang yang mencampakkannya bertahun-tahun ini?"

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi terus memikirkan ucapan rekan Kiseki no Sedai-nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Walau sudah disemangati mereka, Akashi belum berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Entah sejak kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou jadi sepengecut ini.

Sekarang Akashi berada di rumahnya di Kyoto, tepatnya didalam kamarnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang membongkar sesuatu. Entah apa yang menariknya untuk membongkar kembali kotak penyimpanan barang-barangnya saat SMP. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya harus melihat lebih teliti barang-barangnya. Itu kata hatinya.

Masih sama persis seperti yang diingatnya. Kemeja biru muda, jas lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana panjang hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam. Ada juga jersey dan baju basketnya saat dia masih aktif dalam klub basket SMP Teiko. Tas selempang Teiko masih tersimpan rapi di tempatnya.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Akashi meraih jas putih itu. Dan sebuah benda tipis berbahan kertas meluncur turun ke pangkuannya. Akashi mengernyit, dia tidak ingat pernah memasukkan kertas itu dalam lipatan jas seragamnya. Penasaran, dibukanya kertas yang selama entah berapa tahun tak tersentuh.

Untuk Akashi Seijuurou-kun.

Aku tahu, Akashi-kun mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk membaca surat bodoh ini. Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, Akashi-kun akan membacanya—entah aku harus menunggu berapa lama. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku ingin Akashi-kun membaca tulisan ini sampai tuntas.

Disini, aku ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada Akashi-kun. Tentang aku. Perasaanku.

Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau saat itu Akashi-kun menyadari keberadaanku. Aku yang 'tidak terlihat' bagi banyak orang. Aku merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berguna. Akashi-kun adalah orang pertama yang melihat kelemahanku sebagai kekuatan terbesarku.

Masih jelas dalam ingatanku, tentang Akashi-kun yang mengajak dan mengajariku main basket, Akashi-kun yang membawaku bergabung dengan klub basket hingga bertemu Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Kise-kun dan menjadi teman baikku. Akashi-kun saat itu begitu baik, ramah, dan perhatian. Membuat hatiku hangat. Aku sangat menyukai Akashi-kun saat itu.

Aku berkembang bersama Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya, menjadi lebih hebat dari sebelumnya dengan spesialis masing-masing. Tapi kenapa, Akashi-kun? Kerja tim yang saling percaya dan saling mengandalkan itu sangat cepat berganti. Semuanya jadi egois, lebih mengandalkan diri sendiri dibanding kepercayaan dan kerja sama. Lebih mementingkan kemenangan individual dibanding kemenangan bersama.

Kemana canda tawa dan kehangatan saat kita semua bermain bersama? Aku tahu menang itu penting, tapi haruskah dengan jalan begini, Akashi-kun? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Kalian semua berjalan di jalan yang berbeda denganku. Membuatku sendirian, kesepian. Aku tersiksa dengan semua itu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak suka filosofi kemenangan seperti itu. Menurutku Akashi-kun sangat berubah, tidak seperti dulu. Aku tidak suka Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya berubah seperti itu.

Lalu, Akashi-kun pasti tahu kan? Aku mengundurkan diri dan menghilang dari kalian, aku tidak hadir dalam upacara kelulusan, dan aku juga tidak mengatakan kemana aku melanjutkan SMA.

Aku ingin mencari kembali permainan basket yang kucintai, dan itu kutemukan di SMA Seirin. Mereka mencintai basket dari lubuk hati mereka, berusaha keras dengan mengandalkan teman dan saling percaya untuk meraih kemenangan bersama. Aku suka, Akashi-kun. Mereka membuatku tidak merasa sendirian, mereka menganggapku 'ada'. Mereka menganggapku sebagai bagian dari mereka, dan bukan hanya sebagai 'bayangan' yang harus berlindung dibalik sinar sang 'cahaya'.

Aku merindukan perasaan seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Mereka membuatku tertawa. Membuatku senang. Membuatku merasa hidup. Membuatku bahagia. Aku ingin kembali merasakan semua itu. Aku juga ingin mengembalikan kalian semua seperti semula, seperti sebelum Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya berubah.

Perjuanganku sementara ini berhasil. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, sampai Murasakibara-kun. Sampai aku tidak berhasil mengembalikanmu, Akashi-kun. Itu seperti pukulan telak, menamparku yang mungkin terlalu naif. Sampai kapanpun mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun.

Tidak, Akashi-kun. Yang membuatku begitu terpukul bukan kekalahan Tim Seirin terhadap Tim Rakuzan. Yang membuatku tersiksa adalah kegagalanku mengembalikan Akashi-kun seperti dulu. Aku ingin Akashi-kun kembali, seperti yang lainnya. Tersenyum, tertawa, saling mengerti dan percaya.

Aku gagal, Akashi-kun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun Akashi-kun, aku selalu menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu disini menunggumu kembali, Akashi-kun—walau mungkin itu sangat mustahil. Berapa lamapun, Akashi-kun. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menunggu, kalau perlu sampai aku mati.

Aku merindukanmu, Akashi Seijuurou-kun.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi perlu menahan cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Akashi perlu mengerahkan semua pengendalian dirinya agar dia tidak lepas kontrol. Sungguh, Akashi merasa dirinya sangat terkutuk sudah melukai malaikat itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang setulus Kuroko Tetsuya?

Lepas sudah, Akashi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Di malam yang dingin dengan bulan sabit yang berpendar lembut masih menggantung indah, angin malam bertiup memasuki jendela kamar. Akashi meruntuhkan harga diri dan egonya saat ini juga, tepat saat air mata itu turun menitik ke surat yang dipegangnya. Dada Akashi sesak, pergolakan emosi di jiwanya sangat menyiksa, membuat air matanya turun tak henti-henti. Sakit.

Setelah agak tenang, Akashi meremas surat itu lalu meraih ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang. Satu rencana beresiko muncul di otaknya—beresiko untuk melukai hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Satu orang yang bisa diandalkannya untuk mengawali rencananya hanya orang itu.

"Ya? Oh, hai, Akashi. Ada apa?" suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar.

Akashi menarik nafas berulangkali, untuk menenangkan hatinya. Bibirnya gemetar dari tadi. "Daiki, tolong cari secepatnya alamat baru…" Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, nama yang akan dia sebutkan benar-benar membutuhkan kendali penuh atas kontrol dirinya, "…Tetsuya."

"Hah, aku tahu kau akan memerintahkan ini padaku, Akashi. Hei, Ryou. Sini, ambilkan berkas diatas mejaku. Cepat, teme! Ah, ini dia, Akashi. Ingat baik-baik. …"

Akashi mencatat alamat yang diberikan Aomine padanya dengan cepat, segera mengingat dengan cepat alamat rumah yang diberikan polisi tegap berkulit gelap itu. Setelah memutus sambungan, Akashi mulai mempersiapkan segalanya.

Terutama mentalnya.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi menjejakkan kakinya di Tokyo, kota yang lama sudah tidak didatanginya. Dia sama sekali tidak lupa. Kuroko masih menetap di Tokyo, dan atas bantuan Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, dan Hayama, Akashi menemukan alamat dimana Kuroko mengajar.

Dari sinilah semuanya ditentukan. Akashi harus bersiap-siap mental. Karena jika penolakan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko, Akashi harus tahan dengan konsekuensinya—luka yang menganga lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Karena bagi Akashi, ini mungkin karma yang harus ditanggungnya karena mencampakkan Kuroko.

"Akashi!"

Pemuda beriris heterokrom itu menoleh, sesosok Midorima bergegas menyongsong kearahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru, terlihat dari mantel hitam tebal yang menutupi jas dokter putihnya. Midorima menarik nafas berulangkali sebelum menegakkan diri sambil berdeham.

"Kata Aomine, kau ke Tokyo untuk menemui Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

"Ya," balas Akashi datar, "Aku tidak butuh kau temani, Shintarou. Kau pasti masih sibuk dirumah sakit."

"Aku tahu, nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, dia merogoh sesuatu dalam mantelnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi, "Ini lucky item untuk Sagittarius jika ingin bertemu dengan Aquarius. Bawalah ini saat menemui Kuroko, nanodayo."

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengambil saputangan berwarna merah darah seperti rambutnya itu dan menyimpannya kesaku, "Terima kasih."

Midorima melirik arlojinya, "Astaga, aku harus kembali sekarang, nanodayo. Semoga berhasil, Akashi. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi cepatlah berbaikan."

Setelah itu Midorima langsung meninggalkan Akashi, sementara Akashi menatapnya datar. Midorima Shintarou itu masih tsundere seperti dulu—atau mungkin malah lebih parah. Apa maksudnya tidak peduli? Jika tidak peduli, buat apa Midorima capek-capek menemuinya di stasiun kereta saat Aomine mengabarkan kalau Akashi akan tiba di Tokyo untuk menemui Kuroko hari ini? Jarak antara rumah sakit tempat Midorima bekerja dan stasiun itu cukup jauh, kau tahu.

Akashi menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menetralisir rasa was-was yang bersarang dihatinya sejak menaiki kereta dari Kyoto tadi. Dia kembali menatap langit.

"Ini sama sekali bukan perintah, Tetsuya…"

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu sedang membawa buku-buku di pelukannya menuju salah satu kelas. Rambutnya yang berwarna icy blue itu bergerak terkena angin dan iris biru langit itu tampak berbinar. Kuroko Tetsuya suka anak-anak, dan itulah yang membuat dia memilih jadi guru TK.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san," sapa Kuroko saat membuka pintu geser kelas itu.

"Ohayou, Kuroko-sensei!" seru seisi kelas, bersemangat walau ada beberapa yang masih cadel. Gembira saat melihat guru berusia muda ini.

"Sensei! Mikoto nakal!" seru seorang bocah perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata kelabu berwarna abu-abu, berlindung dibalik kaki panjang Kuroko.

"Akiyama-kun?" Kuroko mengangkat alisnya, lalu berjongkok sambil membelai bocah perempuan itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Koru-chan, tidak baik menuduh temanmu seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tapi, sensei. Mikoto membuat Dhejiko nangis lagi. Sudah tahu Dhejiko takut sekali dengan hantu, masih saja ditakut-takuti!" cerita bocah bernama Koru itu kesal, dia menunjuk bocah perempuan lainnya yang berambut panjang dan mata berwarna hitam yang sedang menangis.

"Akiyama-kun, apa benar?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna ungu gelap itu. Dibelakang Mikoto, berdiri teman baiknya, Soushi—berambut hitam juga tapi dengan sepasang mata berwarna deep scarlett.

"Bo-bohong, sensei!" bantah Mikoto, gelagapan, "Aku cuma bercanda, keterlaluan sekali kan takut dengan hantu?"

"Benarkah itu, Ichimaru-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada Soushi.

"Bohong, sensei," jawab Soushi datar, "Akiyama benar-benar menakut-nakuti Yagami."

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah anak didiknya itu, "Akiyama-kun, itu sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika ada orang melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, bercanda dengan sesuatu yang membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati. Akiyama-kun tidak boleh begitu, ya? Jangan bohong."

Mikoto menunduk, "Gomen, Kuroko-sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa, nah, minta maaflah pada Yagami-san," suruh Kuroko lembut.

Mikoto dengan langkah canggung dan malu-malu mendekati anak perempuan manis yang sedang menangis itu. "Ma-maafkan aku, Yagami," kata Mikoto pelan.

Dhejiko menghentikan tangisnya sesaat lalu mengangguk, perlahan tersenyum. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Mikoto. Kuroko kembali tenang, dia lalu berpaling pada Koru. "Nah, Koru-san. Kau harus minta maaf pada Akiyama-kun," Kuroko mengacak-acak helaian rambut hitam Koru.

"Heehh?" Koru cengo, "Sensei! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?!"

"Karena kalian bertengkar," jawab Kuroko lugas, "Ayo, Koru-san."

Koru cemberut, dia akhirnya mendekati Mikoto. Bocah perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikoto, "Maaf karena kita bertengkar."

Mikoto menyambut uluran tangan Koru, seringai aneh muncul di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya dengan nada di riangkan.

Awalnya Koru tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di telapak tangannya. Wajah Koru berubah pias, pucat. "Huwaaa! Ulaaat!" teriaknya kaget, lalu menggeram marah pada Mikoto, "Mikoto!"

Mikoto nyengir, lalu dia kabur. Mereka berdua berkejaran, mengabaikan Dhejiko yang meminta mereka berdua berhenti. Sementara Soushi hanya menatap datar—tidak peduli.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, begitulah masalah yang harus dilihatnya jika berhadapan dengan anak TK. Tapi Kuroko menikmatinya, dia suka anak-anak. Kebahagian atas kepolosan mereka seakan menular pada Kuroko. Membuat beban hatinya sedikit ringan, setidaknya rasa sakit atas luka lama di hatinya agak berkurang.

"Kuroko-sensei, daijoubu?" tanya Soushi sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu tersentak dari lamunannya, dia lalu menatap kebawah. "Ah, Ichimaru-kun. Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kuroko. Menatap mata Soushi membuat Kuroko teringat tentang sepasang mata 'itu'.

Mata Akashi Seijuurou.

Bruk! Mikoto mendadak terhenti di ambang pintu kelas, diikuti Koru yang menubruk bahunya. Mereka berdua meringis kesakitan, lalu dua tangan kuat membantu kedua bocah itu berdiri. Sepasang mata violet dan sepasang mata abu-abu kelabu itu seakan tertegun melihat pemilik tangan yang membantu mereka berdiri tadi. Iris heterokrom yang tajam balas menatap mereka berdua.

"Kuroko Tetsuya… ada?" tanyanya.

"Ku-Kuroko-sensei? I-iya, ada…" Koru lebih dulu menguasai dirinya, dia masuk ke dalam kelas, membiarkan Mikoto yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Gadis kecil itu segera menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang bicara dengan Soushi. Dia menarik-narik ujung pakaian Kuroko tidak sabar, membuat yang ditarik agak bingung. "Ada apa, Koru-chan? Kenapa kau panik dan gelisah seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"I-itu, sensei! Didepan kelas ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan sensei!" kata Koru gelagapan saking gugupnya, "Dia tinggi sekali, Kuroko-sensei. Rambutnya merah. Dan matanya belang!"

DEG. Kuroko merasa _de javu_. Apa mungkin orang itu?

"Belang?" ulang Soushi.

"Iya!" balas Koru bersemangat, "Mata kanannya sama denganmu, Soushi. Sedang mata satunya warna kuning!"

"Huh?" Soushi melongo, "Seriusan?"

Saat Koru hendak membalas, Kuroko sudah menuju ke pintu keluar kelas. Koru tidak jadi menjawab, dia dan Soushi mengekor dibelakang guru mereka yang tampak sangat terburu-buru itu. Koru dan Soushi bergabung dengan Mikoto yang masih mematung, mereka berdua menatap guru mereka dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Tapi sayangnya, adegan mengintip ketiga bocah TK yang akan beranjak SD itu harus terhenti, ada guru lain menyuruh mereka masuk dan duduk manis dikelas. Guru itu menyuruh Akashi dan Kuroko berbicara di ruang lain, tepatnya ruang kelas yang kosong.

Mata Kuroko melebar, dia mematung seketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar, iris biru langitnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Akashi…kun?"

Pemilik surai merah itu tersenyum tulus, "Tadaima, Kuroko."

Pandangan Kuroko memburam, cairan bening menggenangi pelupuk mata Kuroko lalu menetes dan membentuk aliran kecil di kedua pipinya. Dada Kuroko sesak, perasaannya campur aduk. Bahagia. Senang. Tidak percaya. Berbaur jadi satu. Akashi kembali. Itu yang ada di pikiran Kuroko.

"O-okaerinasai… Akashi-kun," isak Kuroko pelan.

Akashi tersenyum samar, dia mengambil saputangan yang tadi diberikan Midorima, lalu perlahan menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi pucat pemuda manis itu. Tapi sayangnya, air mata Kuroko malah makin deras. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Akashi merengkuh tubuh rapuh Kuroko, mendekapnya erat. Seakan kalau dia melepasnya, Kuroko akan lenyap. Pemuda beriris heterokrom itu membenamkan wajahnya ke helaian rambut icy blue Kuroko, masih seperti dulu, beraroma vanilla. Akashi mendadak merasa rindu sekali. Dia tidak ingin melepas lengannya dari Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat, kau sudah lama sekali menungguku kan?" agak enggan, Akashi melepas pelukannya. Meremas bahu Kuroko, menatapnya lekat.

"Yang penting, Akashi-kun kembali. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup," Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, belum cukup," Akashi menggeleng, menangkap ekspresi bingung Kuroko. Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu melanjutkan sambil menatap Kuroko lembut. "Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Izinkan aku kembali membuka lembaran baru… bersamamu."

Kuroko mengangguk cepat, air matanya kembali mengalir dan bibirnya tersenyum manis, "Ha'i, Akashi-kun."

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

udah tamatkah ceritanya? Bonus omake dibawah!

 **OMAKE 1**

" **Surat Kuroko"**

"Mayuzumi-senpai."

Pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan iris mata kelabu itu berbalik, menatap sesosok pemuda yang setipe dengannya. Hawa keberadaan tipis, suka membaca buku, suka basket, ekspresi flat, tatapan mata blank, serta pengguna teknik misdirection. Bedanya, Mayuzumi Chihiro memakai jersey Rakuzan, dan anak itu memakai jersey Seirin.

"Ya?" tanya Mayuzumi datar.

"Bisa aku minta tolong pada senpai?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

Mayuzumi hanya menatapnya, lalu kembali membuka suara. "Tolong apa?"

Kuroko merogoh sesuatu dibalik jersey seragamnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan meletakkannya ke tangan Mayuzumi. "Tolong, jika senpai kerumah Akashi-kun, selipkan ini diantara seragamnya. Yang mana saja."

"Huh?" Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening mendengar permintaan itu, "Kenapa tidak kau serahkan langsung saja pada orangnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Akashi-kun sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi, dia akan membenciku. Lagipula, aku tidak mau dia membaca surat itu sekarang. Entah kapan."

Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah."

"Tolong, senpai. Arigatou gozaimasu," Kuroko membungkuk.

Mayuzumi hanya menatap punggung Kuroko yang perlahan menjauh. Sebelah tangannya memegang surat yang tadi diberikn Kuroko lalu menghela nafas. Cowok jangkung bermata abu-abu kelabu itu memasukkan surat tadi kedalam tasnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil."

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Hari itu, tim inti Rakuzan merencanakan diskusi sekaligus acara menginap dirumah Akashi untuk membahas soal pertandingan-pertandingan. Lantaran disekolah Akashi sibuk ini-itu, jadilah keempat anggota itu jarang bisa berdiskusi bersama. Mereka menginap selama dua hari. Hayama, Mibuchi, dan Nebuya satu kamar—lantaran kamar-kamar dirumah Akashi itu sangat besar dan luas. Sedangkan Mayuzumi sekamar dengan Akashi.

Alasan Akashi memilih Mayuzumi untuk sekamar dengannya, karena Power Forward bernomor punggung 5 itu satu-satunya yang lebih tenang dan kalem—tepatnya pendiam, sehingga tidak membuat Akashi jengkel. Jika Mibuchi, cowok 'cantik' itu akan menggodanya semalaman. Kalau Hayama, berisiknya hampir menandingi Kise dan cerobohnya minta ampun. Jika Nebuya, walau tidak banyak bicara, suaranya melebihi suara kereta dicampur suara mesin pesawat. Ngoroknya keras sekali.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Chihiro, buka pintunya," perintah Akashi saat Mayuzumi sudah siap membaca novel miliknya.

Masih sedatar triplek—walau jengkel setengah mati, Mayuzumi beranjak dari tepi ranjang lalu membuka pintu. Klek! Bruak! Mayuzumi oleng, hampir jatuh ditabrak Hayama, jika saja tangannya tidak bertumpu di dinding.

"Mau apa kalian disini? Sudah malam, cepat tidur sana," dengus Akashi.

"Reo-nee, nih… katanya dia ingin kumpul-kumpul denganmu, Akashi," Hayama menunjuk Mibuchi dengan jempolnya. Lalu cowok dengan senyum devilish yang mengekspos satu gigi taringnya itu nyengir kuda.

Mibuchi senyum-senyum cantik, "Sei-chan, aku mau lihat barang-barangmu waktu SMP, dong! Aku kepingin tau gimana kalian waktu SMP dan jadi anak Teiko!"

"Huh?" Hayama, Mayuzumi, dan Nebuya mendadak kompak cengo. Sepertinya mereka merasa Mibuchi-makin-lebay-deh.

Akashi hanya kalem-kalem saja, "Bongkar kotak disana."

"Yatta! Sankyu, Sei-chan!" sorak Mibuchi, segera menghampiri kotak yang dimaksud. Diikuti Hayama dan Nebuya yang mengekor penasaran. Sementara Akashi, kelihatan pasrah kamarnya akan diobrak-abrik—atau mungkin Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat melarang.

Mayuzumi tersadar, dia segera ikut mengobrak-abrik. Bukan barang-barang Akashi, tapi tasnya sendiri. Dia berharap tidak lupa surat yang diberikan Kuroko, mumpung ada kesempatan sekarang. Sedetik kemudian, bayangan Rakuzan itu menarik nafas lega saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu berbahan kertas.

"Mayu-chan, kau tidak ikut sini?" ajak Hayama.

Mayuzumi menoleh, "Baiklah."

"Kyaaah! Jadi ini Kiseki no Sedai waktu SMP? manisnyaaaa…!" pekik Mibuchi, matanya bling-bling, "Yang rambut merah ini Sei-chan kan? Sei-chan manis sekali…! AH! Ini Tetsucchan? Kalian semua sangat KAWAII!"

"Benar! Waaah~ Akashi seperti ini waktu SMP?" terkutuklah Mibuchi Reo yang mengkontaminasi dan menularkan penyakitnya pada Hayama Kotarou.

Mayuzumi menyelinap dengan surat dibalik tubuhnya. Dia mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan surat Kuroko—dan matanya tertumpuk pada jas seragam SMP Teiko milik Akashi, disana Mayuzumi menyelipkannya dengan hati-hati. Aman, soalnya Mibuchi sudah membongkar seragam itu dan masih asyik dengan album foto Kiseki no Sedai.

"Huff…" Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang, "Semoga dibaca nanti."

Misi selesai, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

.

Ada omake 2 lho~^^

 **OMAKE 2**

" **Pencarian Aomine Daiki"**

"Ryou… kopi… tolong…"

Aomine terlihat sangat kacau. Mejanya kacau, kertas bertebaran, campur aduk. Rambutnya kusut acak-acakan. Matanya seperti orang tidak tidur lima bulan. Singkatnya, polisi berbadan tegap dan berkulit gelap itu super berantakan hari ini.

Sakurai gemetaran lalu susah payah meletakkan secangkir kopi agar tidak tumpah di meja partner sekaligus atasannya itu, "Do-dozo… A-Aomine-san…"

Aomine menenggak kopi itu sampai tandas, efek kekurangan kafein gara-gara begadang penuh tadi malam di kantor. Sakurai cuma mematung, menunggu perintah dari Aomine. (Hei, sejak kapan Akashi menularkan sindrom penindasan pada Aomine?)

"Aomine-san, maaf, Aomine-san mengerjakan apa?" tanya Sakurai, takut-takut.

"Huh?" Aomine masih loading, efek insomnia rupanya berpengaruh pada kelemotannya yang tambah parah.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" yah, Sakurai mulai lagi. Itu sudah melegenda sejak SMA di Perguruan Touou dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Aomine menyerahkan cangkir yang sudah kosong itu pada Sakurai, "Aku hanya punya firasat Akashi akan memerintahkanku melakukan hal ini, jadi aku kerjakan lebih dulu."

"Eh?" Sakurai bengong. Pasalnya kan, Aomine itu raja termalas jika melakukan sesuatu—bahkan walau sudah disuruh. Jadi sejak kapan seorang Aomine Daiki mengerjakan sesuatu lebih dulu hanya berdasarkan firasat atas sesuatu yang belum terjadi?

Twitch! Dahi Aomine terlipat, perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidatnya. "Oi, Sakurai. Mukamu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Sumimasen!" Sakurai bungkuk-bungkuk lagi, "Memangnya Aomine-san mengerjakan apa? Aomine-san terlihat sangat serius."

"Ooh… ini? Aku cuma mencari alamat baru Tetsu," Aomine merapikan berkasnya secara acak, "Untungnya rumah Tetsu mungkin lebih mudah dicari dibandingkan orangnya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan Tetsu saat ini selain kenyataan kalau dia masih di Tokyo. Anak itu memang misterius."

"Jadi Akashi-san dan Kuroko-san masih belum?" Sakurai terperangah, "Tapi Aomine-san, kenapa Aomine-san mau? Bukannya Aomine-san sudah tidak terikat lagi."

Seketika Aomine tergelak, "Astaga, Ryou… kami masih terikat, kami sudah bersumpah sejak SMP, kami akan selalu ada satu sama lain—walau ada yang 'melanggar'. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?" Sakurai mengerjap-ngerjap, matanya melebar penasaran.

"Aku tidak suka Akashi dan Tetsu saling menggantung, aku tidak enak dan merasa terganggu—woy, siapa yang senang kalau sahabatmu seperti itu?" Aomine tersenyum.

Sakurai ikut tersenyum, "Kau orang yang baik, Aomine-san."

"Iyalah, memangnya aku sejahat preman?" gurau Aomine (Eh, DAKI. Kau kan emang preman, kerjaannya malak Sakurai Ryou mulu, kasian dong! #PLAK!), "Jangan bengong saja, cepat bantu aku, teme!"

"Huh? Bukannya Aomine-san sudah menemukan alamat Kuroko-san?"

"Belum, bodoh. Ternyata Tetsu dan rumahnya sama-sama susah dicari," Aomine nyengir.

Sakurai tertawa, "Baik, Aomine-san."

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Saat itu sedang santai—karena istirahat—di kantor kepolisian pusat. Suasana lengang, polisi yang lain ada yang mencari makanan atau minuman diluar. Hanya ada dua polisi yang masih ada dalam ruang. Aomine Daiki dan Sakurai Ryou. Aomine tidur di kursinya sementara Ryou masih mengerjakan laporan tentang kasus kemarin yang mereka berdua pecahkan.

Ponsel Aomine mendadak bergetar. Dengan malas, Aomine menjulurkan lengannya, mengambil ponsel diatas mejanya. Tanpa melihat, Aomine langsung menyapa dengan suara berat dan malas. "Ya?" Aomine kemudian sekilas melirik layar ponselnya, "Oh, hai, Akashi. Ada apa?"

"Daiki, tolong cari secepatnya alamat baru—" suara Akashi Seijuurou terdengar diseberang sana, agak bergetar. Entah karena sinyal atau memang suara Akashi dari telepon memang seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya, Aomine tersenyum. Dia tahu siapa yang akan disebut namanya oleh pemuda beriris heterokrom itu.

"—Tetsuya."

"Hah, aku tahu kau akan memerintahkan ini padaku, Akashi," Aomine menyeringai, dia lalu menoleh pada bawahannya, "Hei, Ryou. Sini, ambilkan berkas diatas mejaku. Cepat, teme!"

Masih gemetaran karena kaget, Sakurai buru-buru mengambil salah satu kertas yang bertuliskan alamat yang mereka selidiki minggu kemarin.

Aomine menyambutnya tidak sabar, "Ah, ini dia, Akashi. Ingat baik-baik. …"

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

Hosh… ada omake 3 lagi~ xD

 **OMAKE 3**

" **Dari Adik Mayuzumi Chihiro"**

Percaya tidak, Mayuzumi punya seorang adik? Adiknya itu perempuan dan punya selisih umur yang sangat jauh dengannya. Umur Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah menginjak angka 25 dan adiknya itu baru berusia 5 tahun. 20 tahun itu selisih yang sangat jauh kan? Sehingga adik Mayuzumi itu tampak seperti… anaknya?

Namanya Mayuzumi Koru.

Saat ini istirahat di kantor pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou, Mayuzumi yang adalah tangan kanan Akashi pamit pulang sebentar untuk menjemput adiknya dari TK, sebentar lagi adiknya itu akan menginjak tahun pertama sekolah dasar. Dengan mengendarai mobilnya, Mayuzumi melaju menuju sekolah adiknya yang merupakan daerah Tokyo.

Terlihat sesosok bocah perempuan berambut hitam lurus, sedikit melewati bahu, dengan mata kelabu yang sama persis dengan milik Mayuzumi berjalan bersama ketiga temannya yang sama-sama berambut hitam menuju gerbang. Dua laki-laki dan satunya perempuan. Mayuzumi mengenal ketiga teman baik adiknya itu. Yang matanya berwarna hitam—cewek—adalah Yagami Dhejiko. Laki-laki bermata ungu gelap itu Akiyama Mikoto. Dan yang satunya, dengan iris scarlett yang tajam itu bernama Ichimaru Soushi.

"Koru! Bola basketmu mana?"—Soushi.

"Eh? Bola?"—Koru.

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau bawa agar minta diajari sensei?"—Dhejiko.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai pikun ya? Masa bola saja lupa?"—Mikoto.

Mendadak, Mayuzumi Koru terhenti. Dia menarik tangan Soushi, "Temani aku kembali ke kelas!"

Soushi tidak berkutik, membiarkan dirinya diseret Koru. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang mendengus jengkel dan Dhejiko yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama kemudian, Koru kembali bersama Soushi sambil membawa sebuah bola oranye. Dia melambai sambil berteriak kearah sekolahnya.

"Matta ashita, Kuroko-sensei…!"

Mayuzumi yang mendengar teriakan adiknya langsung menegang, kupingnya tegak. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Yang diteriakkan adiknya itu benar-benar 'Kuroko' kan? Dan apa katanya tadi? Sensei?

"KAKAK!"

Belum puas Mayuzumi melanjutkan dugaan-dugaan lain dalam lamunannya, suara adiknya kembali menariknya kealam sadar. Bocah perempuan manis itu cemberut menatap Mayuzumi, tapi sungguh… itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Mayuzumi terlupa sesaat apa yang dipikirkannya. Tangannya terulur, mengacak helaian rambut hitam adiknya itu.

"Kak Chihiro kemana saja? Empat hari ini, Kak Kotarou dan Kak Reo saja yang bergantian menjemputku! Kakak menyebalkan! Padahal aku maunya dijemput kakak!"

Mayuzumi tersenyum samar, "Maaf, maaf. Sekarang kakak menjemputmu kan? Ayo pulang, Koru Sayang."

"Tidak mau, aku main kerumah Soushi saja," Koru masih cemberut, merajuk. Bagaimanapun dia masih anak-anak kan?

"Nanti kakak traktir minuman yang kamu suka," Mayuzumi melancarkan serangan lain.

Sepasang mata kelabu yang sama persis dengan Mayuzumi itu mendadak berbinar-binar. "Serius ya, Kak! Jangan bohong! Minggu kemarin kakak tidak sudah membolehkanku!"

 _Itu karena minggu lalu kamu kena flu_. Mayuzumi tersenyum, "Iya, kakak janji."

"Yay! Soushi, Mikoto, Dhejiko, aku duluan ya!" lambai Koru sambil menarik lengan Mayuzumi.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Di mobil, saat perjalanan pulang, Mayuzumi konsentrasi menyetir, sementara Koru asyik dengan vanilla shake yang dibelikan Mayuzumi. Bocah kecil itu memang mirip dengan seseorang, tapi siapa ya?

Kuroko Tetsuya!

Mayuzumi tersadar mengingat nama itu. Dia bisa menanyakan pada Koru, mungkin malaikat kecilnya ini tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang selama ini dicari Akashi. "Koru," panggil Mayuzumi, berusaha menjaga timing agar adiknya itu tidak tersedak.

"Ya, Kak?" Koru menoleh.

"Kamu kenal Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Mayuzumi to the point.

"Ah, Kuroko-sensei? Tentu saja! Dia baik sekali, Kak!" balas Koru riang.

"Orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Mayuzumi, "Ciri-cirinya."

Biar masih lima tahun, Koru termasuk cerdas untuk anak seumurnya. Dia menjawab ringkas, "Tinggi—tapi tidak setinggi kakak. Rambutnya berwarna biru langit dan matanya juga berwarna sama. Wajahnya seperti kakak—datar sekali, tapi kalau Kuroko-sensei tersenyum, Kuroko-sensei manis sekali. Dia juga suka vanilla shake, dan jago main basket. Bisa muncul mendadak seperti kakak, lho."

 _Pas_. Mayuzumi berbicara dalam hati. _Cocok dengan semua ciri-ciri Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Kakak? Kakak? Doushite? Kak Chihiro!"

Mayuzumi tersentak, "Eh, ada apa?"

"Kakak melamun," balas Koru, "Memangnya kenapa kakak menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Mayuzumi kalem, "Kamu tidak keberatan kalau ikut kakak ke kantor kan? Ada yang ingin kakak pertemukan denganmu?"

"Siapa? Kak Reo? Kak Kotarou?" tanya Koru bersemangat.

"Bukan," Mayuzumi menggeleng, "Tapi atasan kakak."

"Atasan Kak Chihiro?" Koru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Mayuzumi mengangguk.

.

 **\\\===^—R—^===/**

.

"Huh? Akashi tidak ada?"

"Ya," jawab Hayama, rambutnya sudah memanjang menyentuh tengkuk, tapi senyum jahil yang mengekspos sebelah gigi taringnya itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang—tidak berubah sama sekali, "Dia ada urusan sebentar ke Akita, dan akan pulang lima hari lagi. Memangnya kenapa, Mayu-chan?"

"Adikku," Mayuzumi menepuk puncak kepala Koru, "Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu."

"Tentang apa, Chiicchan?" tanya Mibuchi—dia malah sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya tingginya yang bertambah dan wajahnya yang makin terlihat dewasa.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Mayuzumi kalem.

"Ah, Tetsucchan…" Mibuchi tertawa, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah shock, "HAH?! Apa katamu, Chiicchan?!"

"Sudah kubilang, Kuroko Tetsuya," desis Mayuzumi.

"Hee… jadi Kocchan tahu Kuroko Tetsuya ya? Apa yang kau tahu, gadis manis?" Hayama berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan adik Mayuzumi itu, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Kuroko-sensei adalah guruku, Kak Kotarou. Guru TK-ku," jawab Koru riang.

Hayama tertegun. Mibuchi speechless. Mayuzumi blank.

"Ja-jadi, Mayu-chan. Kocchan ini… anak muridnya Kuroko?!" Hayama mencecar Mayuzumi.

"Buat apa susah-susah mencari? Ternyata penunjuknya dekat sekali!" Mibuchi menepuk kening.

"Kukira juga begitu," balas Mayuzumi, "Semua ciri-cirinya cocok."

"Hebat, Kocchan! Kau hebat!" Hayama berteriak senang, lalu menggendong bocah perempuan kecil berusia lima tahun itu.

"Kocchan!" teriak Mibuchi panik, susah sendiri karena panggilan Hayama dan Koru sama. Kocchan. "Jangan membuatnya jatuh!"

Hayama terkekeh, gigi taringnya kembali terekspos, "Kakak traktir vanilla shake ya? Oke? Terserah Kocchan mau sebanyak apa! Setuju!?"

"Setuju!" seru Koru riang.

Sementara itu, mendadak Mayuzumi masuk mode yandere. "Hayama, kalau adikku kena flu lagi, kau akan kubantai," kata Mayuzumi, dingin dan tajam. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan. Kalau-melanggar-akan-ku-ignite-pass-kai-tepat-ke-wajahmu.

"I-iya, jangan khawatir, Mayu-chan," balas Hayama. Mendadak berkeringat dingin. "Jadi," Hayama normal kembali, "Kita tinggal memberitahukan alamat TK Kocchan pada Akashi, biarkan dia menemui Kuroko di tempat Kuroko mengajar."

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

Hosh, ini yang terakhir, OMAKE yang keEMPAT!

 **OMAKE 4 (last)**

" **Happy Ending For All"**

Lengkapnya ada sepuluh pasang mata dengan warna berbeda-beda menatap kearah kelas tempat Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi. Ada iris emerad yang dibingkai kacamata, ada iris sejernih kelereng yang tengah nyengir kuda, ada iris topaz yang hendak melonjak-lonjak saking senangnya, ada iris violet yang menatap bosan sambil memakan snacknya, ada iris merah marun yang dinaungi alis cabang, ada iris hijau muda dengan sebelah kiri matanya tertutup rambut, ada sepasang mata violet yang tadi terus tebar senyum, ada iris berwarna hitam pekat yang tadi terus cengar-cengir, dan ada iris abu-abu yang menatap blank.

Walau eskpresi mereka semua berbeda-beda, tapi dalam hati mereka ada satu yang sama. Lega. Akhirnya, masalah Akashi dan Kuroko tuntas.

"Ayo pergi sekarang, nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan pribadi mereka. Yang penting semuanya sudah selesai, nanodayo."

"Khukhukhu… Shin-chan, sejak kapan jadi bijak begitu?" ejek Takao.

"Diamlah, Bakao."

"Selamat, Tetsu. Nah, Kise, cepatlah," seringai Aomine sambil menyeret Kise yang meronta, mulut pilot berambut pirang itu diplester dari lakban yang kebetulan dibawa Hayama, dan kebetulan Mayuzumi memintanya untuk memplester mulut Hayama yang sama berisiknya dengan Kise.

Sementara itu, Kise bergumam tidak jelas. Agar tahu, biar author terjemahkan. "Selamat Akashicchi, Kurokocchi! Aku juga ingin memeluk kalian berdua-ssu! AHOminecchi! Lepaskan aku-ssu!"

"Kalian mau balik ke Kyoto?" tanya Himuro pada ketiga mantan pemain inti Rakuzan itu.

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Mibuchi tersenyum. Hayama yang menyahut riang, "Tentu saja!"

"Muro-chin, ayo kita balik~ kueku menunggu~" rengek Murasakibara.

"Ya, ya… kita balik sekarang. Oke?" Himuro tersenyum, "Daah, semuanya. Sampai bertemu nanti."

"Aku juga akan balik ke Amerika sore ini," tandas Kagami, "Aaahhh… akhirnya aku lega juga. Akhirnya Akashi dan Kuroko baikan, kukira—"

"Kau kira apa, Kagami Taiga? Dan kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini? Kalian membuntutiku?"

Sepuluh orang yang ada disana mematung seketika mendengar suara itu mereka bersitatap, saling berbicara dengan tatapan mata yang semua artinya sama. Ups-kayaknya-kita-semua-ketahuan-deh.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Mayuzumi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, Mibuchi-senpai, domo," sapa Kuroko, seperti mengabsen, dia menyusul dari belakang Akashi, "Ada apa kalian kesini?"

SHOOT! Matilah mereka.

"Kalian mengintip?"

Berawal dari ingatan saat malam bulan sabit, dan angin yang dingin. Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun kau menghindar, jika itu adalah takdirmu, percayalah. Maka cepat atau lambat, dia pasti kembali padamu.

.

 **\\\===^—END—^===/**

.

 **OKE INI ADALAH RE-POST YANG SUDAH MARU EDIT! MAKASIH BANYAK buat** **Reisuke Celestine** **yang udah bilangin kalo banyak kata yang hilang. Bukan banyak, Reisuke-san. TAPI BANYAK BANGET MALAH JADINYA ANEH DAN GAJE AHAHAHAAH #SLAP aduh Maru jadi malu sempet mem-post cerita dengan ketikan hancur yang memalukan ini huhu T,T *pundung***

 **YOSHA ARIGATOU UDAH MAMPIR~**


End file.
